Patte de lune
by Ludi290
Summary: Après que les hiboux de Poudlard les ai harcelés, les Dursley décident de laisser Harry, 11 ans, dans la forêt. Que va t-il se passer quand Dumbledore se rendra compte de cela? Et surtout, qui trouvera Harry en premier? Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, on raconte que les loups rodent toujours dans les forêts...
1. Chapter 1

_1. Abandon_

-Vernon! Que fait-tu? Et si les voisins nous voyaient?

-Tais-toi Pétunia! Ne dis pas de bêtises! Qui nous verrait ici? En pleine nuit? Aide-moi, plutôt!

Pétunia réprima un frisson, qu'il faisait froid! On était en Octobre, mais quand même! Les arbres de la forêt s'agitaient sous la force du vent qui sifflait entre les branches. Les feuilles volaient.

Il n'était pas bon, non vraiment pas bon de se promener dehors par une nuit pareille...Elle regarda la pleine lune argentée qui luisait parmi les étoiles, et détourna le regard, loin d'être rassurée.

Elle alla pourtant prêter main forte à Vernon, qui peinait près de la voiture. Depuis qu'il avaient laissé son Duddy chéri à la maison, elle se demandait si ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Certes, le garçon avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais tout de même...

Vernon grogna d'effort, et Pétunia se précipita pour l'aider. Il essayait de sortir tout seul un long colis du coffre.

Lui prit un bout de l'étoffe et elle l'autre. Ils progressèrent difficilement à travers les arbres, prenant bien soin de ne pas perdre de vue l'éclat éblouissant des phares de la voiture.

Avisant deux arbres qui semblaient former un abri, ils déposèrent leur charge dessous, Vernon la lâcha brutalement, elle plus délicatement. Elle se rendis compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se pincer les lèvres, et tenta de se débarrasser de ce tic.

Son mari se remarqua son manège et l'apostropha brutalement:

"-Eh bien, qu'attends-tu? Dépêche-toi! Ne me dis pas que tu as des remords! Pas pour ce monstre! Ce que l'on fait, j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps! Je me demande comment ils vont faire pour le retrouver maintenant!"

Pétunia ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait jamais su s'opposer à la volonté de son mari. Jamais. Et ce n'allait pas être maintenant qu'elle le ferait. Et puis, si ces monstres les interrogaient, elle leur dirait qu'il était parti, tout simplement.

Ils repartirent en direction de leur voiture, sans un regard en arrière. Vernon se sentait assez satisfait de la tache qu'ils avaient accompli.

C'est Duddy qui allait être content! Il faudra d'ailleurs penser à acheter, pour son entrée au collège, un putching-ball, en remplacement de celui-ci...

Tandis que la voiture s'éloignait, les cris des oiseaux nocturnes résonnèrent dans la forêt, mais ne réveillèrent pas le petit être qui somnolait dans l'étroite étoffe...

_Alors, vos impressions? Qui va deviner la suite de l'histoire? En deuxième perso principal je savais pas qui mettre, j'en ai juste mis 1 de mon histoire pour faciliter la recherche^^ Bref, j'attends vos commentaires!_


	2. 2Seul

_Bonjour à tous me revoilà, je viens d"écrire ce chapitre, j'ai dû me motiver au début pour écrire mais après c'est sorti tout seul, j'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre à la hauteur de vos attentes et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot^^ Allez bonne lecture!_

2. Seul

L'Alpha leva la tête, humant l'air.

Il pouvait la sentir, une odeur de peur, qui empestait l'air.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les autres loups-garous, qui commençaient à s'agiter, ayant eux aussi détecté l'odeur.

Il gronda en leur direction, ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils perdent leur contrôle déjà mince en temps normal.

Le fond de l'air était frais, mais pas trop, avec une légère brise qui faisait s'agiter les poils de leur fourrure.

D'un signe de tête, il leur fit signe d'attendre là où ils étaient. Le plus jeune des cinq montra son impatience en piétinant le sol de ses pattes avant. En passant devant lui, l'Alpha lui décocha un coup de griffe sur le museau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire couiner le jeune, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et de le remettre à sa place.

Ceci fait, il pu de nouveau se concentrer sur l'odeur qui envahissait sa truffe. Il dressa ses oreilles, tentant d'entendre le moindre son, mais tout ce qu'il entendait, c'étaient les souffles et les grondements sourds provenant de sa meute qui s'impatientait, en manque de proie.

Il les fit taire à nouveau, puis s'élança seul entre les arbres, l'odorat à l'affut. De sa démarche souple et gracieuse, il foulait rapidement le sol de la forêt, dont les feuilles crissaient sous ses pas. Il se prit à espérer qu'aucun d'eux ne hurle à la lune, car si l'être vivant qui dégageait cette odeur l'entendait, cela pourrait compliquer les choses.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il courait, il sentait que la peur s'intensifiait, jusqu'à recouvrir les autres odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Une peur bien trop intense pour une simple bête...

Il se rapprochait...il pouvait à présent le sentir, pas seulement sa peur...

Un enfant... grelottant de froid dans un maigre tissu qui semblait être une de ses minces protections contre le vent. Le loup-garou s'arrêta derrière un large buisson, qui lui permettait de l'observer sans être vu.

Le garçon regardait autour de lui, les yeux exorbités qui luisaient à la lumière d'argent de la lune si ronde...

Fenrir dû se retenir de lever la tête en arrière, il n'était plus habitué à ne pas signaler sa présence quand il traquait une proie.

L'enfant avait une drôle de façon d'agir, hormis le fait qu'il sursautait à chaque hululement de hibou... comme s'il ne voyait pas, ou très mal, ce qui lui donnait un temps de retard quand il voulait regarder la direction d'où venait les bruits.

Il aurait pu rester encore quelques instants à observer ainsi sa cible, si ce n'est que la branche sur laquelle il venait de poser sa patte craqua. Le visage du garçon se tourna alors dans sa direction, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de scruter les ténèbres.

Il lança alors, d'une voix mal assurée, et tremblante de peur:

"Montrez-vous, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. C'est toi, Oncle Vernon?"

Le ton sur lequel l'enfant avait lancé la dernière partie de sa phrase laissait entendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que ce fusse le cas.

Il se releva alors, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de tenir sur ses jambes, mais vacilla et finit par tomber. L'Alpha, dans un réflexe machinal, s'avança pour l'aider, mais se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était, mauvaise vue ou pas, dans le champ de vision du petit.

Il tenta alors de reculer, craignant sa réaction, mais le garçon l'avait déjà aperçu.

L'expression qu'il eut alors lui rappela celle qu'une proie avait quand elle sentait sa dernière heure arriver, quand elle était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle...

Une expression qui faisait perdre la tête à n'importe quel autre loup-garou, mais pas à l'Alpha. Un Alpha digne de ce nom se doit, meute ou pas, de garder le contrôle sur deux choses à la fois, son côté humain et son côté sauvage, et ne négliger aucun des deux.

Il était bien placé pour le savoir, un jour il avait failli ne jamais reprendre le contrôle, une de ces trop nombreuses années pendant lesquelles il était seul...et avait failli tuer quelqu'un.

Il revint à l'instant présent, car l'enfant venait de bouger. Ce dernier tentait de se relever, encore et encore, cherchant à fuir ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

Le loup-garou ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas risquer de l'affoler encore plus. L'enfant réussi à se relever sur ses maigres jambes qui le maintenaient à peine debout, et fit quelques pas. Malheuresement il se prit le pied dans une racine, et tomba à la renverse, la tête la première sur le sol.

C'est alors que l'Alpha sentit son contrôle lui échapper, et se sentait comme automatisé, tandis qu'il s'approchait du garçon, qui entre-temps s'était redressé, et avait une coupure sur le visage.

L'odeur du sang parvint à ses narines et il s'approcha encore, lentement, une patte après l'autre, vers la source de cet effluve.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à le tuer, pas encore, mais s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de se détourner...

Un hurlement déchira la nuit, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, bientôt repris par trois autres loups-garous. La meute appelait son Alpha, attendait pour chasser.

Fenrir leva la tête en arrière, et hurla, un hurlement qui tantôt terrifiait, tantôt paralysait selon les circonstances, un son qui résonnait dans la poitrine de chaque être vivant qui l'entendait, un son propre au dirigeant de la meute, le hurlement d'un Alpha.

Il savait qu'ils étaient maintenant en chemin, accourant vers lui et cela lui permit de reprendre momentanément ses esprits. Il devait agir vite, avant que les autres n'arrivent.

C'était la seule solution, et l'humain et le loup qui habitaient sa tête approuvaient ce choix.

L'humain voyait là un moyen de se pardonner pour l'incident avec l'autre garçon...

Et le loup voulait simplement qu'un autre membre vienne agrandir leur meute.

Les deux n'avaient pas tort, et c'est ce qui le décida.

D'un bond, il franchit l'espace qui le séparait du garçon, et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec lui. Ce dernier était à moitié assommé, ce qui rendait les choses plus faciles, il ne bougerait pas.

Il découpa précautionneusement avec ses griffes le tissu de son tee-shirt qui recouvrait ses maigres épaules, et aperçut des cicatrices et plaies, qui semblaient dater de plus longtemps et ne parvenaient pas à cicatriser correctement.

Ce qui le fit gronder, et se demander comment avait-il pu avoir ceci. Il entendait, encore loin, la course de la meute, qui se rapprochait.

Vite, il devait agir vite. Il se retint de respirer, pour ne pas humer le sang, et approcha sa gueule de l'épaule du garçon. Au moment où il enfonçait ses crocs dans la chair de ce dernier, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, sans doute réveillé par la douleur, et croisa les siens.

Il remarqua alors qu'il étaient verts, et étaient encore emplis de peur. Ses yeux dorés s'y reflétaient aussi. Un détail retint son attention. Sur le front du garçon... qu'était-ce?

Fenrir lâcha sa prise et recula vivement. Non, ce n'était pas possible...


	3. Dernier recours

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens d'abord __à m'excuser pour le titre dénué de sens de la fic, qui me semble ridicule (j'ai jamais eu de créativité pour les titres de toute façon), et du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me motiver à continuer ce chapitre (il était déjà commencé lorsque j'avais posté le 2), et enfin de la longueur des chapitres._

_Un de ces jours faudra que vous me disiez comment vous faîtes pour faire des chapitres de longueur raisonnable!_

_Bonne lecture!_

3. Dernier recours.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, à contempler le petit être qui bougeait à peine, tremblant de froid et de terreur.

Quand il put de nouveau bouger, il sentit la présence de la meute derrière lui, qui n'osait pas broncher, malgré l'effort que cela leur coûtait pour garder leur maîtrise.

Il restait quelque heures avant l'aube, et les loups, pour qui la patience avait ses limites, s'impatientaient, et deux commençaient à avancer dangereusement vers le garçon.

Fenrir gronda, les avertissant de ne pas s'approcher encore plus, sous peine de sanction.

Mais il commençaient déjà à perdre leur contrôle de leur côté sauvage, et ne tenaient plus compte du grondement sourd qui émanait de sa gorge.

Il releva la tête en arrière, se mit sur ses pattes arrières, et hurla, un hurlement qui contenait toute l'autorité de l'Alpha, tout en leur défendant de s'approcher.

Heureusement pour l'enfant, ils comprirent le signal et commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, à contre-coeur, restant fixer le garçon.

Ils détalèrent rapidement, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie qui pourrait satisfaire leur faim. L'Alpha se laissa retomber sur ses pattes, surveillant les bruits de course qui prouvaient qu'ils étaient bien partis.

Pourvu que l'enfant ait été le seul humain à parcourir la forêt ce soir-là, il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel on aurait retrouvé le cadavre d'un pauvre voyageur assez stupide pour venir si loin.

Mais si Lui était ici, sans doute quelqu'un devait le chercher, voir le monde entier...

Son esprit était embrouillé. D'abord, par la frustration de ne pas avoir attrapé de proie, et ensuite par la nécessité de devoir protéger le futur membre de sa meute.

Il reporta son attention sur le garçon qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas bougé, pressant fortement les paupières comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar.

Les quelques branches qui pendaient lamentablement au-dessus de sa tête n'avaient pas réussi à protéger Harry Potter des quelques rafales de vent qui survenaient par moments.

Le cerveau de Fenrir travaillait à plein régime, et il savait qu'il le paierait cher le lendemain, par une splendide migraine. Il réfléchissait aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il cachait Potter aux yeux du monde sorcier et le gardait dans sa meute, soit...

Il ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps, car le gamin était soudainement secoué par une toux sèche, de plus en plus forte, et impossible à arrêter. Le garçon était étendu sur le sol, et semblait agité de tremblements, qui s'intensifiaient, à l'instar de la toux.

Le loup-garou plissa ses paupières, légèrement inquiet. Ce n'était pas bon signe si le garçon réagissait ainsi.

Cela pouvait signifier qu'il y avait des complications, ou encore...que son corps réagissait à la morsure.

Dans tous les cas connus de lycanthropie, la fièvre et les symptômes apparaissaient, mais seulement douze heures minimum après la morsure, le temps que le système immunitaire considère le "venin", à défaut d'autre mot, comme une menace pour l'organisme.

Le fait qu'il réagisse ainsi était plus qu'inquiétant. L'enfant commençait maintenant à perdre connaissance. Le sang du loup-garou ne fit qu'un tour.

Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul et devait appeler quelqu'un en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour l'aider.

Mais qui? Fenrir se concentra, et sachant à l'avance que se serait loin d'être agréable, commença à reprendre sa forme humaine. Ce processus horriblement douloureux n'était possible qu'aux Alphas et autres loups-garous assez forts pour le surmonter.

Il fallait pour cela combattre l'influence de la pleine lune, tout en ignorant la douleur de son corps qui reprenait lentement forme humaine.

Tandis que ses os rétrécissaient, ses poils noir-argent se rétractaient à l'intérieur même de sa chair, ses tendons se mouvaient, ses griffes raccourcissaient de même que ses dents qui faisaient saigner ses gencives. Son cou s'affinait, de même que ses traits, et il poussa un hurlement de douleur quand sa colonne vertébrale se modifia dans un horrible craquement, redressant son dos.

Le moindre muscle de son corps se tendait, et ses articulations se mirent une à une en place, ses côtes reprirent leur taille humaine, la transformation s'achevait lentement.

Il faillit perdre conscience quand ce fut terminé, et ses mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent aux fins brins d'herbe de la clairière.

Tout son corps était crispé, et il gisait à plat ventre, nu, au milieu de la clairière. Il fit appel à ses presques dernières forces afin d'user de magie sans baguette pour se vêtir convenablement, sa baguette n'étant pas sur lui.

Fenrir avait appris quelques bases de magie sans baguette, tel que faire apparaître des vêtements après une transformation, ou encore attirer à lui un objet proche, mais rien de sophistiqué. Il se servait rarement de magie, sauf dans le cas du transplanage, qui ne pouvait se faire sans baguette.

Il se redressa lentement, et de ses yeux dorés scruta la clairière. Il posa son regard sur le garçon, et se rendit compte que, malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait,l'enfant avait assisté à la scène. De là où il était, il pouvait percevoir son rythme cardiaque, qui atteignait des sommets inimaginables.

De le sueur perlait sur son front, et il semblait en proie à une forte fièvre. Fenrir avala sa salive, et se résolu à appeler le seul être capable de l'aider, même à contre-coeur. Il appela d'une voix rauque:

«Kréattur!»

Il se surprit a espérer que l'elfe de maison répondrait à son appel. Ils n'étaient pas proches, mais Fenrir avait connu Regulus Black, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment considérés comme amis.

Le craquement caractéristique du transplanage retentit, laissant place à un petit être vêtu de haillons, aux oreilles tombantes, et qui le comtemplait d'un air mécontent.

«Le cabot du Seigneur des Ténèbres a appelé?» fit Kréattur d'une voix grinçante, désagréable et menaçante. «Si la maîtresse voyait le pauvre Kréattur, que dirait-elle? Mais le chien mouillé a connu Maître Regulus, après tout...»

Fenrir soupira de soulagement. Il avait espéré sans y croire,que ce maudit elfe viendrait, et son voeu était exaucé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne tint pas compte des insultes du vieil elfe des Black, et le coupa:

«Kréattur. J'aurais besoin d'un service. S'il-te-plaît...» commença-t-il, d'un ton presque suppliant. Kréattur le remarqua et répondit:

«Tiens donc... Le misérable loup-garou demande de l'aide. A Kréattur. Et si Kréattur refuse?

-Je sais que Regulus n'aurait jamais laissé tomber une connaissance, même un loup-garou.»

Fenrir devait abandonner sa fierté pour le moment, car il n'avait pas l'énergie pour protester, et devait déjà lutter contre les maux de tête et vertiges qui commençaient à l'envahir.

L'elfe de maison était son seul espoir, presque son seul lien avec les humains. Il l'avait choisi pour plusieurs raisons.

Non seulement Kréattur ne craignait pas l'attaque du reste de la meute, n'étant pas humain, mais il pouvait aussi transplaner presque partout, et également dans le seul endroit où il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait_ peut-être _l'aider.

«Pourrais-tu... transplaner à Poudlard? Et emmener le garçon et moi? Il est gravement malade...et je crains pour sa vie.»

L'elfe devant lui fronça les sourcils, puis déclara:

«Si Kréattur accepte, pour Maître Regulus, le loup-garou ne devra plus faire appel à Kréattur. La Maîtresse ne permettrait jamais que Kréattur fréquente un sale cabot! Kréattur n'aura plus de dette envers le chien!

-Entendu.»

Fenrir soupira de nouveau. Il avait accepté. Mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Le gamin avait perdu connaissance, et avec la pression sanguine, son nez s'était mis à saigner. Le loup-garou retint sa respiration, et s'avança en titubant légèrement vers lui et le pris délicatement dans ses bras. L'elfe prit la parole:

-«Où Kréattur doit-il aller?

-Dans les quartiers de Severus Snape.»

L'elfe ne dit rien, ce qui était surprenant de sa part, mais plissa les yeux. Finalement il tendit un bras fin et fragile, et agrippa le bras du loup-garou, qui soutenait l'enfant. Il disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

Peu après, au loin,des hurlements déchirants se firent entendre, et firent s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux. La meute avait senti l'absence de son Alpha, et partait à sa recherche malgré tout.


	4. Serment

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà le 4ème chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, et si oui (ou même non) vous pouvez m'en faire part dans une review!_

_Merci à ceux/celles qui suivent mon histoire et attendent la suite avec impatience! Le chapitre suivant est pratiquement fini, je commence le 6 ce soir. Donc je pense que vous aurez le suivant demain (mais l'heure dépendra de mon réveil XD)_

_Bonne lecture!_

4. Serment

Le professeur Snape revenait d'une longue réunion qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du Directeur, et qui avait réuni pour la première fois depuis dix ans les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ce week-end avait été agité, comme tous les jours depuis la disparition du Survivant, il y avait près d'un mois maintenant.

Le jour où Hagrid avait voulu aller chercher Potter dans sa famille, il avait trouvé la maison vide, et les voisins avait déclaré que les Dursley étaient partis pendant quelques temps en vacances, et avaient inscrits leur neveu et fils dans une autre école pendant ce temps.

Evidemment personne ne savait quand ils allaient revenir, jusqu'à ce que le rapport de la Cracmolle chargée de surveiller leur résidence leur parvienne, ce qui était la principale raison de la réunion d'urgence de ce soir.

Apparemment, le fils des Dursley avait regagné, seul, sortant d'un taxi qui avait dû le chercher à la gare, le domicile ce soir même.

A cette nouvelle, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé, en dépit des protestations des membres de l'Ordre, d'attendre le retour de l'oncle et de la tante de Potter, afin de les interroger, si celui-ci ne se trouvait pas avec eux.

Ces Moldus avaient sans aucun doute une aversion pour la magie, car leur départ coïncidait avec la date de réception de nombreuses lettres de Poudlard.

En un sens, leur réaction était compréhensible, les Moldus n'étant sûrement pas habitués à voir débarquer par dizaines chouettes et hiboux, portant en plus une lettre, et en autant d'exemplaires que d'animaux.

Finalement, chacun avait regagné son domicile, ou quartiers pour les professeurs, les cours devant malgré tout être assurés normalement, même si les rumeurs concernant l'enlèvement de Harry Potter par les disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui circulaient de plus en plus.

Severus Snape savait combien ces rumeurs étaient ridicules, car la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans son bras était inactive depuis bientôt dix ans. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire les cent pas dans son spacieux salon, repensant à ce qui avait été dit et fait lors de cette réunion.

Il repensait aux divers degrés d'inquiétude qui figuraient parmi chaque personne présente dans le bureau, et ne pouvait s'empêcher ne se demander comment diable le gamin s'était débrouillé pour disparaître ainsi de la surface de la terre, et cela en restant introuvable, même aux yeux de Dumbledore lui-même.

Le Ministère avait évidemment été alerté, et à l'heure actuelle de nombreux détachements d'Aurors sillonaient le pays à la recherche d'indices concernant Potter ou son éventuel enlèvement.

Le feu projetait des étincelles dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et était la seule source de lumière de la pièce. La table basse prenait des reflets orangés et l'ombre des meubles et du professeur tremblotaient au rythme des flammes.

«CRAC!»

Snape fit un bond en arrière, sortit sa baguette, et se mit en position de défense tout en tenant en joue les visiteurs clandestins, le tout en une fraction de seconde.

Snape plissa les yeux, et discerna deux silhouettes, l'une plus volumineuse que l'autre, qui se révéla être un elfe de maison. Quant à l'autre...

«Greyback!» rugit Snape d'une voix menaçante qui tenait plus du grondement.

Il fut sur le point de lancer un sort contre le loup-garou, quand il sentit que quelque chose clochait.

D'une, Snape savait que c'était la pleine lune, car Lupin avait été absent ce soir-là, et de deux, Greyback semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras, et semblait lui-même avoir du mal à se contrôler.

«Qu'est-ce que...»

Il fut coupé par Greyback qui se précipita vers _son_ canapé, et allongea dessus la frêle créature qu'il tenait dans les bras, et qui ignora la baguette qui visait son coeur. Finalement le loup se tourna vers lui, et d'une voix mal assurée demanda:

«Snape. Il te resterait pas... du Tue-Loup par hasard?»

A ces mots, le professeur se figea, ne s'attendant pas à ce ton dénué de sa férocité habituelle. Et le fait que Greyback demande précisément la potion qu'il détestait par dessus-tout n'arrangeait rien non plus. C'est pourquoi il répondit d'un ton posé, presque moqueur:

«Je croyais qu'elle était inutile dans ton cas?»

Le loup-garou ne releva pas, trop occupé à gérer ses propres tremblements.

«J'ai dû inverser la transformation... à cause de lui.» Il désigna du menton le tas de couvertures usées qui tremblait. «Si tu veux que je t'explique, vaut mieux pour toi que j'me contrôle.» Finit-il dans un presque rugissement.

Snape n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lança un _Accio _afin de récupérer la fiole de potion. Le loup-garou l'attrapa au vol et la bu d'une traite, sans commenter le goût, ce qui confirma à Snape qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Les tremblements cessèrent, et le loup retrouva son calme, mais fut vite remplacé par une toux violente qui venait du canapé. Greyback fit signe à Snape d'approcher, et souleva quelques mèches de cheveux collés par la sueur du garçon allongé.

Dès que le professeur vit la cicatrice tristement célèbre, il recula soudainement, et menaça de sa baguette le loup-garou de nouveau, qui s'était accroupi au chevet de l'enfant.

«Qu'as-tu fait?! Te rends-tu compte que l'ensemble du monde sorcier est à sa recherche?»

Greyback ricana, de sa voix si grave semblable à un grondement, et secoua la tête.

«Regarde d'abord son état. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu ici? Pas pour tes beaux yeux, en tout cas! Snape, bien que cela me coûte de l'avouer, t'es le seul qui puisse le soigner ici. Je veux dire, en qui j'ai _partiellement _confiance.»

«Trop d'honneur.» Ricana Snape, pas du tout ému par son discours.

«Bon sang! Son coeur bat beaucoup trop vite!»

Le professeur sortit de ses pensées et attrapa quelques fioles de potions, et rejoignit le loup près du garçon, non sans l'avoir poussé pour avoir assez d'espace.

Il entreprit d'un sort de découpe de déchirer les couvertures afin de dégager la poitrine du garçon. Il remarqua également que son tee-shirt avait déjà été déchiré, sans doute par Greyback.

Il força Potter à avaler une potion calmante, pour stabiliser sa respiration, et retint une exclamation en voyant le nombre de cicatrices et plaies qui ornaient sa poitrine.

Il leva un peu les yeux, et vit une coulée de sang, et, penchant légèrement la tête de l'enfant, découvrit sur l'épaule gauche une large morsure, qui semblait récente, de quelques heures, voir moins.

Horrifié, il se tourna vers Greyback, qui jusque là tentait de se faire oublier.

«Comment as-tu osé! A quoi pensais-tu, misérable cabot!»

Snape était en rage. Comment avait-il pu!

«Un enfant! Et HARRY POTTER en prime! As-tu la moindre idée-»

Il fut interrompu par les gémissements du gamin, et entreprit de faire cicatriser les plaies à vif. Ce dernier était en proie à une forte fièvre, et était secoué de tremblements involontaires qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid.

Le garçon avait également de nombreuses cicatirces, toutes plus ou moins anciennes, et il dû lancer un sort de diagnostic, pour découvrir qu'en prime, plusieurs de ses côtes et sa cheville étaient fracturées.

Snape administra encore plusieurs anti-douleurs, du Poussoss, et plongea le garçon dans un sommeil sans rêve afin d'essayer de stabiliser son état.

Enfin, il fit volte-face, et avant que Greyback ait put faire un geste, lança un sonore _Legilimens!_

Le loup-garou n'apprécia pas l'intrusion et tenta de le repousser, avant de comprendre que ce serait plus rapide que des explications. Il tenta également d'éloigner son côté bestial de son esprit, car il savait que cela constituait une protection naturelle contre la Légilimencie.

Snape revit l'intégralité des évènements des dernière heures dans la tête du loup-garou. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si importantes, il n'aurait sans aucun doute jamais fait ceci, à cause du profond dégoût que lui inspiraient les loups-garous, Greyback en particulier.

A peine sorti de sa transe, il n'abaissa pas sa baguette, et reprit sur un ton dangereusement calme:

«Tu savais ce que tu faisait, n'est-ce pas? Tu savais que ce n'était qu'un enfant.

«Je... je lui ai probablement sauvé la vie! J'ai... j'ai vu ses cicatrices et... ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faites! Si je ne l'avais pas fait... il serait probablement mort, tué par ma meute! Et... ce n'est qu'après que j'ai vu sa... cicatrice.»

Le loup-garou s'imterrompit, cherchant son souffle. Si la potion avait atténué ses tremblements, elle n'empêchait pas la transformation. Il reprit cependant, d'une voix presque inaudible.

«Ne... ne leur dit pas... pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas tenté de retrouvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa chute. Pour moi, il est mort... quoique pas enterré. Et... s'il devait revenir un jour, ma vie serait en danger rien que parce que je suis venu te trouver, et cela dans cette école dirigée par ce vieux fou! Alors, Snape, je te supplie de le sauver, que je n'aie pas fait cela pour rien.»

Snape émit un reniflement de dégoût. Le cabot ne pensait qu'à sauver sa propre vie,encore une fois. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, car il était tout de même l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et était pour cela activement recherché, et condamné à mort.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que le loup-garou se préoccupait tout de même un peu du gosse, sinon, il n'aurait certainement pas cherché à venir le voir, et l'aurait tout simplement laissé mourir, car après tout Potter avait été un des plus grands ennemis de Voldemort, après Dumbledore.

Ce qui était un exploit, étant donné que le gamin qui dormait d'un sommeil agité n'avait seulement qu'onze ans.

Greyback l'interrompit, et déclara qu'il devait rejoindre sa meute, ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils attaquent d'autres personnes en son absence. Snape lui cacha combien cela l'étonnait car, dix ans auparavant il aurait tout fait pour tuer le plus de monde possible, sorciers comme Moldus.

Mais c'était avant la chute de Voldemort, et avant qu'il ne soit recherché comme étant l'un des plus grands criminels de tous les temps.

Snape savait qu'il devait le livrer à Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit tué, car, le gamin ayant été mordu, aurait sans doute besoin de soutien, et ce n'était pas Lupin qui le lui donnerait, car le sorcier avait lui-même du mal à se contrôler.

Non, il lui faudrait un Alpha, et malheureusement, le seul disponible se tenait devant lui. Snape attrapa une fiole vide, et lui demanda ses souvenirs des dernières heures, afin d'avoir des preuves.

Le loup-garou accepta, et lui dit qu'il reviendrait si Dumbledore promettait de ne pas le tuer en personne le jour où il se présenterait afin d'éclaircir les choses.

Snape, ne lui faisant pas confiance, lui demanda si il était prêt pour cela à faire le Serment Inviolable, certain que le loup-garou refuserait, cherchant à s'échapper.

«Très bien. Si cela peut garantir ma bonne foi,je le ferais, même cela me répugne.»

«Pfff. Ce la me répugne autant que toi, si ce n'est plus. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans avoir une garantie que tu ne fais pas cela pour t'enfuir lâchement.

«Bon, commençons! Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que quelqu'un détecte ma présence au château. Après cela, tu n'aura qu'à m'envoyer un elfe de maison avec un message le jour où Dumbledore voudra me voir.»

Ils commencèrent, chacun prenant l'avant-bras de l'autre avec un dégoût apparent, mais aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire, les deux voulant en finir au plus vite.

Snape pointa sa baguette sur leur bras, et se rappela le jour où il dû faire le même concernant la protection de Potter le jour de la mort de Lily.

«Fenrir Greyback. Sur ta tête et ta parole -pour ce qu'elle vaut...-, jure-tu de n'avoir que les intêrets de l'enfant en tête quand tu parles de le soigner?

-Je le jure.

-Et jure-tu, sous peine de mort, de revenir chaque fois que l'enfant aura besoin de ton aide, et de le protéger même au prix de ta vie?

-Je le jure»

Leurs avant-bras étaient à présent entourés de liens de lumières rouge et vert, et Greyback tremblait, sous l'immense effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas retourner à sa forme animale.

«Jure-tu n'avoir aucune allégance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ne jamais retourner à lui, et de ne parler à personne en dehors de Dumbledore de ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette nuit?

-Je... je le jure.»

Snape le savait, il venait de couper toutes les portes de sortie du loup-garou, et son seul moyen de s'en sortir était de rejoindre leur camp, et faire confiance à Dumbledore.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Un segment doré émana de la baguette vint s'enrouler autour de leur bras déjà étroitement serrés. Enfin, les trois liens se combinèrent, et créèrent une forte source de lumière, qui les aveugla un instant, et illumina entièrement la pièce.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bras, et Snape, la baguette toujours levée, appela un elfe de maison afin de reconduire Greyback auprès des siens.

Ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore, laissant le gamin sur le canapé, et Snape à ses côtés.

Snape s'aperçut à ce moment que l'elfe qui accompagnait Greyback avait disparu.


	5. Pensine

**_Bonsoir à tous/toutes_**_, je m'excuse pour la longueur ridicule de ce chapitre mais disons que j'ai préféré en finir au plus vite afin de passer au suivant, bien plus intéressant et plus long. Ah, et n'hésitez pas à commenter mon petit cours de science improvisé afin de comprendre un peu mieux la propagation de la lycanthropie^^_

_Si c'est un peu confus je m'en excuse, c'est sorti d'un coup de mon esprit! (d'ailleurs je vous ai épargné les hématies , lymphocytes et compagnie, généralisant le tout par "cellules")_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

5. Pensine

Le Maître des Potions ne perdit pas un instant et métamorphosa le canapé en lit d'hôpital, et entreprit de faire des bandages. Il appliqua de la pommade sur les nombreux bleus et bosses du gamin, puis s'éloigna d'un pas.

La fièvre du garçon avait augmenté, il fit apparaître un tissu humide et épongea son front.

Potter était dans une sorte de transe, et parfois quelques mots sans aucun sens sortait de sa bouche, tels «Pitié, je suis désolé!» ou encore mentionnait son oncle ou sa tante, et semblait très agité malgré la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve qu'il lui avait administrée.

La plupart des potions ordinaires seraient d'ici une dizaine d'heures inutiles, car le sang de loup-garou serait entièrement constitué.

Autant dire que Greyback avait toutes ses raisons de sembler inquiet. L'organisme de Potter avait déjà commencé à réagir, entraînant prématurément les symptômes, ce qui expliquait leur ampleur.

En effet, après la morsure, les micro-organismes libérés dans le sang ne passent pas de suite à l'attaque des cellules sanguines, ils infiltrent d'abord le système immunitaire afin de modifier son fonctionnement.

Une fois cette étape accomplie, les micro-organismes infiltrent les organes qui créent les cellules sanguines, provoquant la création de cellules modifiées.

Ces cellules créées possèdent le gène responsable de la lycanthropie, et c'est à ce moment que le corps, préparé à l'étape initiale à cette attaque, réagit moins violemment à l'intrusion.

Les nouvelles cellules détruisent les anciennes tout en se multipliant, ce qui crée l'apparition des symptômes (fièvre, douleur...) environ douze heures après la morsure.

De toute évidence, son corps avait décidé d'agir autrement, passant directement à la dernière étape, ou du moins les faire toutes en même temps, et Snape n'était pas sûr que le gamin survive à ce processus.

C'est alors que legamin se mit à hurler de douleur, lui perçant les tympans, et une lueur verte se dégageait de son corps. La lumière prit la consistance d'un nuage émeraude, et prit l'apparence d'une tête de mort.

Au même moment, la Marque de son avant-bras se mit à le picoter, et augmenta son intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il le tienne, et la douleur s'évanouit, de même que le nuage se dissipait lentement.

La lumière resta un instant, puis disparut complétement, et le gamin se tut.

Le professeur se précipita vers lui, craignant qu'il ne soit mort. Mais il entendit une forte respiration sifflante, comme si le gamin faisait une crise d'asthme, et sa poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière.

Snape s'approcha de la cheminée, prit une poudre dans un pot, puis la jeta dans le feu et y passa sa tête.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout dans la pièce, et regardait par la fenêtre, son esprit préoccupé. Il se retourna quand il entendit la cheminé s'activer.

«Severus? Que se passe t-il?

-Professeur, vous devriez venir ici, d'urgence.»

Snape n'en dit pas plus, et disparut, laissant la place au Directeur qui le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il aperçut le professeur de potion au pied d'un lit d'hôpital, puis le corps étendu sur ce dernier.

Snape ne le regarda pas, se contentant de soulever le tissu humide posé sur le front du garçon et de lui désigner d'un signe de tête la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Le Directeur retint une exclamation, et, prit la fiole que Severus lui tendait. De fins filaments argentés parcouraient le récipient, et Dumbledore revint un instant à son bureau, puis s'empara de sa Pensine.

Quand il revint, le professeur Snape s'était redressé, et déposa ses propres souvenirs dans la Pensine que tenait toujours Dumbledore.

Ce dernier la posa sur la table basse près du feu, et versa les souvenirs à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Directeur revint à l'instant présent, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

«Nous parlerons plus tard si cela ne vous dérange pas, professeur. Nous devons essayer de maintenir ce garçon en vie à présent.»

Dumbledore aquiesça, et d'une voix sourde, appela par la cheminée Poppy Pomfresh, et lui demanda d'apporter quantité de potions. Quand elle arriva, elle se précipita au chevet du garçon, et Snape lui désigna son épaule .

Après avoir poussé une exclamation étouffée, elle les écarta, bien que Snape ne soit pas ravi du tout de se faire virer de _ses_ _propres _quartiers, et ils se rendirent dans le bureau du Directeur.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil d'un air las et désigna de sa main, un fauteuil vide. Snape, qui en temps normal préférait rester debout s'assit.

Dumbledore siffla Fumseck, qui se posa en toute élégance sur son épaule, et entreprit d'écrire une lettre adressée au ministère. Snape haussa un sourcil, et, avant qu'il ne puisse parler, le Directeur lui dit, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin:

«J'annonce au Ministère qu'il peuvent interrompre les recherches, et attendre le retour des Moldus responsable de Harry, mais sans les informer de sa présence et état au château. Je suis sûr que les Dursley auront énormément d'informations à nous livrer quand ils reviendront.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire ensuite? Il me semble évident que ces gens ont abandonné Potter au milieu des bois, à des kilomètres de leur domicile.

-Oui, je pense que c'est le cas. La protection qui garantissait la sécurité d'Harry est sans doute maintenant détruite, mais nous ne pouvons en être certains.

-Voyons, professeur, il me semble évident que ces moldus détestaient leur neveu! Vous avez d'ailleurs la preuve que ce maudit loup-garou n'y est pour rien dans les nombreuses cicatrices qu'a Potter.

-D'ailleurs, Severus, il faudrait que vous me racontiez en personne ce qui s'est passé, car les souvenirs sont assez... précipités.»

Snape soupira imperceptiblement, puis aquiesça.

Il entreprit de tout raconter, depuis le moment où il avait quitté la réunion, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Directeur dans son salon, sans oublier de mentionner l'étrange lumière verte.

Dumbledore demanda à voir la Marque, et Snape et lui restèrent incrédules lorsque qu'ils constatèrent que la Marque était devenue un peu plus effacée qu'auparavant.


	6. Réveil

_Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais je ne savais pas comment modifier ce chapitre, les dialogues me paraissaient auparavant légèrement incohérents, mais le voilà! Par contre, je vais devoir modifier la moitié du prochain, la mise en scène ne me plait pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le 8 était déjà commencé, et je le finirai après avoir corrigé le suivant. (Euh...vous vous y retrouvez, là? Je résume, au cas où: le 7 est à refaire en partie, et le 8 est commencé)_

_Ah, et dans le 8, Harry va chez Ollivander! (D'accord je me tais)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Réveil**

Sombre. Tout était trop sombre. Et douloureux. Il n'était que douleur. Il avait...trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il pouvait entendre le rythme assourdissant de son coeur qui battait la chamade.

Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Plusieurs fois il a tenté de perdre connaissance, mais rien n'y faisait.

A chaque fois il revenait dans cet état de semi-conscience, et il était seul. Toujours seul. Beaucoup trop seul.

Il ne savait ni où il se trouvait, ni comment il y était arrivé. C'était comme s'il... flottait. Mais pas dans de l'eau. Il flottait dans le fin fond de son esprit, là où étaient enfouis ses pires peurs et cauchemars. Il flottait, au dessus d'un gouffre noir, et où il ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Sauf que ce gouffre le rejetait, et il devait tout endurer à chaque fois. Tout. La douleur, la chaleur, et la peur.

Parfois il croyait distinguer des voix, mais il savait que ce n'étaient que des illusions, rien de plus.

Un instant il avait eu une espèce de flash vert, et voyait une silhouette tout en noir, un fin bâton à la main, et qui avait prononcé ces mots terribles...

Puis une femme était tombée, tombée... Et c'est à cette instant qu'une vague de douleur plus intense que les autres l'avait submergé. Il l'avait ressentie tout au fond de son âme, comme pour la déchirer en morceaux. Il avait hurlé, aussi. Enfin, il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait tellement mal...

Mais la douleur ne faisait-elle pas partie de son quotidien? Chez sa tante, quand il était dans son petit placard noir, ne s'en cachait-il pas à chaque instant?

Jusqu'au moment où il lui fallait en sortir, et là tout recommençait... Mais il ne devait pas se plaindre. Non. Jamais. Cela, il l'avait appris. Jamais le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, si on l'appelait monstre, il devait bien y avoir une raison, non?

Oui, il y avait toujours une raison à sa douleur. Quand Dudley avait de mauvaises notes. C'était sa faute. Clac! Une douleur de plus sur sa joue. Mais il l'avait mérité. Toujours.

Quand il avait renversé son verre. Slac! Une douleur de plus sur son dos. Il l'avait mérité. Comme d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Non. Il devait _remercier_. Cétait la moindre des politesses.

Ils lui avaient dit. Il devait les remercier pour l'éduquer convenablement, pour ne pas le laisser devenir un monstre.

Il endurait toutes les douleurs, mais il en était toujours un . Alors, il lui ont dit qu'il fallait demander pardon. Alors à chaque douleur, il l'avait fait. Toujours.

Il implorait leur pitié, mais ils riaient. Alors il finit par s'excuser, encore et encore, mais la douleur ne cessait pas.

Il y avait toujours une raison à chaque douleur. On le lui avait dit. Mais celle-ci était pire que tout. Il avait imploré, il s'était excusé. Il avait remercié. Mais la douleur ne cessait pas, et ne cessera sans doute jamais.

Il s'en était fait une raison. Il avait essayé d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais quelque chose embrumait son cerveau, et avait alourdi ses paupières. Alors il avait prié, encore et toujours pour que cela s'arrête.

Au bout d'une éternité, (des mois, des années, des semaines, qui sais?) la douleur avait fini par diminuer. Et enfin, le gouffre noir l'avait englouti.

* * *

Harry sortit lentement de l'inconscience. Son cerveau était encore légèrement engourdi, mais la douleur avait presque disparu. Ses muscles étaient encore crispés, et il sentit qu'il était allongé. Sur un _lit_.

Il n'avait jamais connu de matière si douce et reposante. Jamais. Pas même dans son placard.

Il se souvint subitement que Oncle Vernon n'aimait pas quand il dormait trop longtemps avant de s'occuper du petit-déjeuner. Après le supplice de la veille, pas question de lui donner l'occasion de recommencer.

Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, et dû les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière. Il vit sous ses paupières des taches blanches. Il entendit quelqu'un se lever, et s'éloigner à grands pas.

Peu après, il entendit de nouveau la même démarche, mais avec une autre personne.

«Harry? Tu m'entends?»

Il entrouvrit les yeux. _Personne _ne l'avait appelé Harry. Vernon y avait veillé. Même à l'école.

Il avait entendu et répondu à toute sorte de noms. _Monstre _était le numéro un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aie l'âge d'aller à l'école, il avait cru s'appeller monstre.

Il distinguait un plafond clair, et il aperçut une longue barbe blache, presque argentée. Il pencha légèrement la tête et vit deux personnes près de lui.

Un homme assez âgé avec la longue barbe blanche lui souriait, et portait des lunettes dorées en demi-lunes. Il pouvait distinguer une fine lueur de malice derrière ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, pareils à un océan.

Cet homme portait une longue robe verte, et Harry se demanda si c'était un costume pour Halloween, car il portait également un chapeau pointu.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui se tenait un homme habillé de noir, qui portait une cape, également noire, avec des cheveux _noirs_, des yeux _noirs_, à l'apparence effrayante.

Sans doute était-il à l'orphelinat, là où Vernon lui disait que les monstres comme lui habitaient.

L'homme en noir avait un visage impassible, où il cru lire du mépris, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait des cheveux à l'apparence grasse qui lui arrivait presque aux épaules, et qui encadraient son visage.

Inquiet, il ne dit rien, et tenta de se redresser.

«Doucement, mon garçon. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es ici en sécurité.

-Albus, puis-je me retirer? Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

-Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. Merci encore.»

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas, adressa à l'homme nommé Albus un signe de tête bref, puis sortit de son champ de vision et s'éloigna.

De suite Harry se sentit plus rassuré.

Il frissonna, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que sa poitrine était nue. Il la regarda, et émit un petit cri quand il vit qu'elle était dépouvue de ses cicatrices. Aucun bleu, aucun plaie, rien.

Il se frotta le cou, et sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Un pansement. Il voulu l'enlever mais une main posée sur son épaule le retint. Il recula instinstivement, et croisa les yeux de l'autre homme.

L'inquiétude ornait ses traits. Impossible. Il n'existait qu'un seul endroit où l'on pouvait se préoccuper de son état, et c'était presque pire que l'orphelinat. Il demanda, d'un petite voix craintive, affaiblie:

«Est-ce que je suis chez les fous?»

L'homme en vert lui sourit, et rit doucement. Harry sursauta. Il n'avait presque jamais entendu quelqu'un rire aussi gentiment. Rien à voir avec les ricanements sinistres d'Oncle Vernon.

«Non, mon garçon. Tu es à Poudlard.»

Harry pouvait percevoir une once de fierté dans sa voix, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

«C'est quoi, Poudlard? C'est un orphelinat?»

Cette fois l'homme éclata de rire, et joignit ses deux mains tout en renversant légèrement sa tête en arrière.

«Non, mon garçon. C'est une école. Une école de magie. Et tu es ici car tu es spécial.

-Oui, je suis un monstre.»

Cette fois l'homme ne rit pas, et le passa aux rayons X rien qu'avec ses yeux, comme dans les films de Dudley.

«Qui t'as dit ça? Tu n'est pas un monstre, Harry. Tu es un sorcier.

-NON!»

Harry se leva, malgré son vertige, et chancela. Il n'était pas un sorcier! C'était encore pire qu'être un monstre. C'était être un anormal. Et ça, Harry ne voulait pas. Etre un monstre, d'accord, il s'était habitué, mais être anormal, ça, jamais!

«Vous mentez! Je ne suis pas un sorcier!

-Allons, allons, calme-toi mon ne te mens pas. Mais, rassieds-toi, tu va finir par tomber. Tu es quand même resté deux jours inconscient.

-Où suis-je? Où est Oncle Vernon? Et Tante Pétunia?

-Mon pauvre petit. Tu ne te souviens de rien n'est-ce pas?»

Maitenant que l'homme le lui disait... il se rappela le moteur ronronnant d'une voiture, puis une forêt et...

Il rejetta brusquement les couvertures. Il venait de se souvenir de cet énorme bête, ayant une tête semblable à celle d'un loup, et d'un corps aussi imposant que celui d'un ours, mais plus fin.

Avec d'immense dents, et de grandes griffes, et qui poussait cette horrible hurlement qui résonnait encore dans sa tête...

Il se tint la tête des deux mains, en étouffant un gémissement... Il devait rêver, il le _devait_ ...

Il sursauta de nouveau quand l'homme posa sa main fraîche sur sa nuque. C'était un rêve, et il allait en sortir...

Avant que l'homme ait pu esquisser un geste, il arracha brutalement le pansement,le jeta sur le lit, et passa sa main sur le creux de son épaule. Il les sentait sous sa peau, ces trous successifs, marquant l'emplacement des crocs de l'animal.

Il avait une certitude. L'homme avait raison, et il ne rêvait pas. Les Dursley l'avaient abandonné, et ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt était aussi réel.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, le vieil homme reprit d'une voix douce et posée:

«Je suis Albus Dumbledore, et je suis le Directeur de cette école. Nous acceuillons plusieurs centaines d'étudiants chaque année, de la première à la septième année. Ce sont tous des apprentis sorciers, et Poudlard est là pour les former et leur apprendre pleins de nouvelles choses.

-Et comment je suis arrivé ici?»

Dumbledore poussa un soupir. Il avait devant lui Harry Potter, mais avant tout un enfant apeuré et n'ayant plus de famille.

«Disons que quelqu'un t'y a emmené. Quand tu t'en souviendra je t'expliquerais tout cela en détail.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'a attaqué? Où je vais aller maintenant?»

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau. Il répondrait à la deuxième question, et quant à la première, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt de toute manière.

Il le lui dirait sans doute après le passage du Ministre, qui viendrait voir le garçon, pour vérifier sa santé, mais surtout le questionner.

Il avait fort heureusement réussi à convaincre le Ministère de ne pas ébruiter le fait que les Moldus l'aient abandonné, mais évidemment il devait vérifier son état.

Toutes les personnes au courant du Ministère étaient sous Serment Inviolable, à part l'équipe enseignante de l'école, qui saurait garder sa langue.

Et seuls les professeurs de Poudlard, pour la plupart, connaissaient la nouvelle nature du garçon.

«Eh bien tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que les Moldus, les gens sans pouvoirs magiques, ne connaissent pas notre existence. Mais ici, à Poudlard, tous les jeunes sorciers qui atteignent l'âge de onze ans rejoignent l'école, qui se charge de les former.

-Et mon oncle et ma tante? Ils ont pas de pouvoirs magiques?

-Non. Tu es le seul à en avoir, car tu es un sorcier, comme moi, et comme presque toutes les personnes dans cette école. Regarde.»

L'homme qui s'appelait Dumbledore prit de sa manche une fine baguette de bois, et l'agita, vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Instantanément, le feu devint violet, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harry.

L'instant d'après il la pointa vers l'une des hautes fenêtres de la pièce, qui s'ouvrit en grand, sans personne pour l'ouvrir, laissant entrer un air froid. Aussitôt Dumbledore la referma, et se tourna vers lui.

«Tu vois? Ce que je viens de faire, c'est de la magie. Toi aussi, tu pourras bientôt en faire.

-Comment? Je veux dire, où on a les bâtons comme vous avez?

-Ceci est une baguette magique. Et, pour répondre à ta question, quand tu sera prêt, je t'accompagnerai, moi où quelqu'un d'autre, dans un endroit réservé aux sorciers, en plein coeur de Londres, afin d'acheter le reste de tes fournitures scolaires.»

Harry se sentait légèrement plus rassuré. Il était un sorcier, et il y en avait d'autres comme lui! Il n'était pas seul, alors?

«Tes parents étaient aussi des sorciers, Harry.

-Non, il sont morts dans un accident de voiture, mon père était ivre. C'est Oncle Vernon qui me l'a dit!

-Harry. Je t'ai dit que les Moldus ne sont pas au courant que les sorciers existent. Je pense que c'est pour cela que ton oncle a prétendu un accident de la route. Mais tu dois savoir qu'ils étaient véritablement des sorciers.

-Comment ils sont morts, alors?»

Il vit Dumbledore pousser un soupir, son regard devenu triste. Il cherchait visiblement ses mots, et finalement souffla:

«Un... mauvais sorcier les a tués. Il se faisait appeller Lord Voldemort, et c'est arrivé quand tu avais un an. Tu as été...le seul survivant. Et quand il a voulu te tuer aussi...son sort s'est retourné contre lui, le contraignant à fuir...C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher ce soir-là.

-Et c'est vous qui m'avez placé chez les Dursley?

-Oui, en effet. Je pensais que, comme c'était la seule famille qui te restait, et qu'ils avaient aussi un enfant de ton âge, il se seraient occupés de toi comme leur propre fils. De plus, quand ta mère est... morte, elle a accompli un acte de magie très rare et très puissant pour te protéger. Et comme ta tante Pétunia était la soeur de ta mère, tu bénéficiait d'une protection totale contre ce sorcier.

-Mais ils m'ont abandonné. Alors je suis plus protégé, n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien, si tu restais ici, tu serais protégé. Tu le sera tout du long de l'année scolaire, et tu aurais déjà dû être là dès septembre.

-Oh. Alors c'était pour ça, la lettre? Je me disais bien aussi que j'avais déjà entendu parler de Poudlard! C'était le seau de l'école sur _les_ lettres? Et les hiboux, c'était vous aussi?

-Oui, Harry. Les sorciers utilisent des chouettes et des hiboux afin d'envoyer des lettres, et autres colis, comme la poste moldue.A la différence que le courrier peut être reçu à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, bien qu'ici, à Poudlard, les paquets et les lettres de l'extérieur soit reçus tous les matin, dans la Grande Salle.

-Et... les sorciers volent sur des balais, aussi?

-Ha, et bien je dirais que le balai est un des modes de transport utilisés, oui. On les utilise aussi lors d'un sport typiquement sorcier, le Quidditch.

-Comment ça se joue?

-Tu le verra sans doute lors du prochain match qui aura lieu samedi après-midi. Ton père, James Potter, était un grand joueur de Quidditch.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr! Il y a même une médaille à son nom dans la Salle des Trophées, au premier étage. A Poudlard, les étudiants sont dispersés dans quatre Maisons. Ce sont des sortes de clubs, si tu veux, qui possèdent leur propre Salle Commune et dortoirs, et leur propre équipe de Quidditch. Il y a Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, et la dernière, Serpentard.

-Et comment on choisit où on va?

-Nous avons un objet magique pour cela, le Choixpeau Magique. C'est une sorte de chapeau qui parle, un objet créé par les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, qui lit dans les esprit des élèves, et qui décide où les envoyer, en tenant compte de leurs qualités et défauts. A Serdaigle sont envoyés les élèves intelligents et travailleurs, à Poufsouffle les élèves loyaux et justes, à Gryffondor les courageux et à Serpentard les plus rusés.

-Et laquelle est la mieux?

-Je dirais que toutes se valent. Cela dépend de toi-même. Il y a aussi certaines rivalités envers les Maisons, et chacune a son lot de préjugés. Je ne te révèlerais pas de suite où ont étés envoyé tes parents, car cela pourrait influencer ton choix, et ce ne serait pas forcément positif.»

A ce moment le feu changea de couleur, de violet, il passa à vert, et une voix féminine et sévère se fit entendre.

«Monsieur le Directeur, le Ministre est arrivé, et demande si le jeune Potter est prêt.

-Très bien, Minerva, dîtes-lui que nous arrivons.»

Le feu revint à sa couleur initiale, orangée, et Dumbledore se leva en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

«Eh bien, Harry, je vais te donner un uniforme neutre de l'école, et nous rencontrerons le Ministre de la Magie. Mais avant cela...»

Il agita sa baguette en direction de son épaule gauche, et murmura une incantation.

«Voilà. Cette morsure est invisible. Mais je veux que tu me promette de ne parler à personne de celle-ci, m'as-tu compris? Personne ne doit savoir. Je te dirais plus tard quelles sont les personnes qui savent, mais les gens du Ministère ne sont pas au courant.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Ah, et tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, tu sais juste que les Dursley sont partis après avoir reçu la lettre de l'école, d'accord?

-Vous voulez dire _les_ lettres, monsieur. Mais oui, d'accord, j'ai compris.»

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore fit appraître un uniforme noir,légèrement semblable à la tenue que lui portait, mais en plus basique et sans le chapeau, et habilla Harry d'un coup de baguette.

«Hé, c'est pratique, ça!»

Le Directeur lui sourit, puis se tourna vers la cheminée, et lança une poignée de poudre verte, puis lui fit signe d'avancer. Harry s'approcha lentement, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire...

Il le sut quand Dumbledore le poussa gentiment à travers les flammes, qu'il se retrouva dans ce qui lui semblait être un bureau.


	7. Révélations surprenantes

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens en premier temps à remercier ceux qui n'hésitent pas à commenter et à me donner des conseils ( au fait, merci pour la règle de ponctuation, je l'avais complètement oubliée^^) et ceux qui suivent ma fic et en attendent la suite ou la lisent._

_Et dans un deuxième et dernier temps, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

7 . Révélations surprenantes

Il était dans une grande pièce, avec de plus hautes fenêtres que la précédente, et la lumière du soleil inondait le vaste espace.

On était au début de la matinée, et le ciel bleu était parsemé de longs nuages fins, avec une fine brise qui agitait la cime des arbres d'une forêt qu'il apercevait à travers les fenêtres.

Droit devant lui, au fond de la pièce, un homme était installé dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau immense et imposant, et lui tournait le dos. Harry remarqua un étrange mais splendide volatile sur un perchoir doré, qui émettait de faibles plaintes douces, et qui possédait un magnifique plumage rouge et or.

Il s'avança un peu, et peu après il entendit Dumbledore sortir de la cheminée après lui. L'homme du fauteuil se leva élégamment, il portait un costume violet semblable à celui du Directeur, un chapeau melon de même couleur entre les mains.

Harry suspectait l'homme d'en avoir toute une collection, chacun fait pour s'assortir avec chaque tenue qu'il possédait. Cette pensée le fit presque sourire, et il sentit sa nervosité diminuer légèrement.

Il salua Dumbledore qui s'était avancé à sa rencontre, et resta fixer Harry avec un sourire joyeux, mais Harry sentit au fond de lui que cela cachait quelque chose. Il décida de rester prudent.

«Harry Potter ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance, mon garçon ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien monsieur, je vous remercie.»

Harry serra la main de l'homme aux cheveux gris, et en profita pour regarder les alentours.

Aux murs du bureau, sans nul doute celui de Dumbledore, étaient accrochés nombre de portraits, qui représentaient, d'après les noms gravés dessous, tous les anciens Directeurs et Directrices de Poudlard ayant succédé aux Fondateurs. Et, chose plus qu'étrange, les portraits _bougaient, _et _parlaient _entre eux_._

Il garda sa découverte pour plus tard, et s'installa dans un des fauteuils que Dumbledore leur indiquait d'un geste de la main, et l'homme en violet prit le même qu'un peu plus tôt.

Le Directeur s'assit à son immense bureau, où trainaient plusieurs objets étranges ainsi que des papiers et des... _plumes _?

«Harry, je te présente Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Il s'est déplacé en personne afin de s'assurer que tu allais bien. Il aimerait également te poser quelques questions, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non, cela ne me dérange pas.»

Harry se sentait tout de même nerveux. Personne n'avait jamais voulu se préoccuper de sa santé, ou même lui parler gentiment. Et encore moins le vouvoyer comme le faisait le Ministre.

Fudge s'éclaicit la gorge, et se tourna vers lui, toujours en ayant ce même sourire amical étrange.

«Alors, mon garçon, pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé durant le mois dernier ?

-Oui, enfin...une partie, monsieur. Mes souvenirs sont un peu... confus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, continuez.»

Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'oeil, pour lui montrer qu'il se débrouillait bien. Il poursuivit donc d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

«Le jour où la lettre de Poudlard est arrivée, mon oncle l'a... ignorée. Ou plutôt, il l'a brûlée dans la cheminée. Alors, dans les jours qui suivirent, des dizaines de hiboux sont arrivés, et la maison a vite été envahie. Mon oncle, furieux, il déteste la magie, vous savez, a décidé de partir, pour échapper à ces "maudits volatiles" comme il a dit.

-Et où avez-vous été ?

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas, pour tout vous dire. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'il était le seul à connaître l'endroit où nous nous arrêtions. On s'arrêtait souvent, et jamais au même endroit. Et cela pendant plus d'un mois. Et... après, je... je ne me rappelle plus comment je suis arrivé ici.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, tu es en état de choc, c'est tout-à-fait compréhensible.» Le coupa Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant. Fudge aquiesça rapidement, puis ajouta :

«- Puisqu'il est maintenant hors de question que le garçon retourne chez ces Moldus, il logera donc, provisoirement, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre solution, à Poudlard, et ce même pendant les vacances. Dumbledore, Harry est maintenant sous votre responsabilité en tant que Directeur de cette école. D'autres détails vous seront envoyés ultérieurement. Veillez à vous assurer de sa parfaite sécurité, Professeur.»

Après quelques phrases de salutations, le Ministre sortit, très digne... par la cheminée. Après son départ, toute nervosité envolée,Harry ne put contrôler son hilarité, devant le comique de la situation.

Il allait commencer par croire que le mode de transport favori des sorciers était la cheminée ! Peut-être que c'était pour ça que les enfants Moldus croyaient que le Père Noël passait par la cheminée pour déposer des cadeaux !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Directeur se leva, contourna son bureau,et s'approcha de lui en souriant:

«Poudlard étant très sécurisé, les seuls moyens d'accéder à l'intérieur du domaine est cette cheminée, la seule étant reliée au Ministère, et d'ailleurs très contrôlée, de marcher ou voler jusqu'aux limites de l'école -ce qui prend beaucoup de temps- et de transplaner.

-T.. Transpla quoi?

-Transplaner. C'est un moyen de déplacement très rapide qu'utilisent les sorciers adultes, ce qui leur permet de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre instentanément.

-Ouah! C'est trop cool!

-Je te l'accorde, mais au début, après avoir eu leur permis, la majorité des sorciers ne trouvent pas cela _cool_, à cause des sensations désagréables que ce mode de transport engendre.

-Ah.» fit simplement Harry, son enthousiasme retombé. Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger rire, et lui dit :

«Puisque tu es sous ma responsabilité, Harry, et sachant déjà que je l'aurais obtenue, j'avais commencé à commander tes affaires d'école, ainsi que tes vêtements d'uniforme, et tu les recevra sans doute dans la journée, mais il faudra se déplacer en personne pour aller récupérer ta baguette.»

Harry ne répondit rien, une sensation étrange se répandant dans sa poitrine. _Personne_ ne lui avait jamais acheté des vêtements neufs de son plein gré, et _personne _n'avait jamais pris sa sécurité à coeur. En fait, jamais personne ne s'était soucié de lui.

«Merci, Monsieur.

-De quoi, Harry ? C'est naturel, pourtant. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, il est normal que je m'assure que tu aie un minimum de confort.

-Merci...pour tout. De ne pas me traiter de monstre. De ne pas me rejeter, de ne pas m'ignorer... Merci.»

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa gorge serrée. Il n'avait pas pu les retenir. Avant même qu'il ne connaisse Poudlard, il commencait enfin à se sentir à sa place. Au milieu de gens comme lui. Des sorciers.

Il sentit la main du Directeur sur son épaule droite, et se reprit lentement. Il se retint de ne pas se rouler en boule dans le fauteuil comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il en avait onze, après tout !

«Harry... Il faudrait que tu saches quelque chose.»

Le ton de Dumbledore était quelque peu hésitant, et Harry sentit sa poitrine se resserrer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le Directeur allait-il lui dire qu'il n'était finalement pas assez bien pour aller à Poudlard ?

Dumbledore soupira, puis, d'un coup de baguette, leva le sort d'invisibilité sur son épaule. Il s'assit à côté de lui, dans l'autre fauteuil, et non pas à son bureau.

Ce détail commençait à l'inquiéter. On aurait dit un médecin moldu dans un hôpital qui s'apprêtait à annoncer à un patient qu'il était gravement malade.

« Monsieur... que se passe t-il ?»

Le garçon commençait légèrement à paniquer, tandis qu'il observait anxieusement le visage inquiet du Directeur.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et fit apparaître un miroir flottant au dessus de son bureau, qui leur faisait face.

Ce qu'il y vit dedans le laissa sans voix. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est l'aspect de ses cheveux. D'ordinaire désordonnés et en bataille, impossibles à coiffer, ils possédaient à présent un aspect plus discipliné, de même longueur qu'auparavant, mais quelques mèches pendaient sur les côtés de son front.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que sa cicatrice n'était plus aussi apparente qu'avant, et avait l'air un peu plus effacée.

Il baissa son regard, et vit ses yeux. Il n'était plus aussi vert sombre qu'avant, ils était maintenant d'un vert clair mêlé d'or. Il resta totalement ébahi devant cette couleur pleine d'intensité et resta un moment sans rien dire, contemplant son reflet.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le Directeur qui toussota discrètement, et qui le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de tristesse et de remord dans les siens.

«Harry... je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé. J'ai fait une énorme erreur, il y a de cela une dizaine d'année, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes un jour.»

Harry resta le regarder d'un air perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, appréhendant ce qu'allait lui annoncer l'homme devant lui. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se reprochait. Ainsi, il regretta presque quand Dumbledore reprit la parole, d'une voix beaucoup moins joyeuse que d'ordinaire.

«A la mort de tes parents, tu sais que je t'ai placé chez ces Moldus, croyant que tu bénéficierait d'une forte protection qui fonctionne par le sang. De toute évidence, je me suis totalement trompé. Tu étais certes en sécurité par rapport aux sorciers mal-intentionnés qui auraient pu te faire du mal, mais pas hors d'atteinte de ton oncle.

«J'aurais dû prendre de tes nouvelles en personne, mais Mrs Figg m'assurait que tu n'étais pas en danger. Elle te voyait souvent de loin dehors, mais pas assez pour juger de ton état, même lorsque tes Moldus s'absentaient et te laissaient chez elle.

«Quand tu es revenu ici, j'ai eu énormément de mal à croire ce qui t'était arrivé. Non, en fait, j'avais peur de réaliser à quel point j'ai pu être stupide. Mais Severus m'a ouvert les yeux, m'interdisant de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, que je mérite amplement.»

Harry ne savait pas qui était ce "Severus", mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas l'homme en noir qu'il avait aperçut un peu plus tôt. Pour en revenir au discours du Directeur, il était quelque peu confus. Il se décida à prendre la parole, en fronçant les sourcils :

«Donc... ce que vous essayez de dire, c'est que vous regrettez de m'avoir laissé chez ma tante et mon oncle ?»

Dumbledore soupira, ça n'allait pas être simple.

«Harry... non, ce serait trop facile et lâche de ma part que te demander de m'excuser pour la vie aussi désagréable que tu as pu avoir. Je veux seulement te dire que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me considérait comme responsable de tout ce qui t'est arrivé, que ce soit chez ces Moldus ou encore pour ceci», expliqua t-il en désignant d'uune main tremblante son épaule où la morsure encore assez visible était profondément imprimée dans sa chair.

Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer, ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés.

«Dès que tu es arrivé ici, le professeur Snape m'a fait part de ton état critique. Tu... présentait des traces de mauvais traitement plus ou moins anciennes, notemment datant du mois dernier, mais tu avais également ceci... une morsure de loup-garou.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Une morsure de quoi ? Son esprit s'était de nouveau embrouillé, fonctionnant à pleine vitesse. Il était resté fixer ses pieds quand le Directeur avait abordé le sujet de ses blessures, mais avait relevé la tête à ces derniers mots. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Dumbledore en avait parlé comme ça, et surtout pourquoi il avait guetté sa réaction.

«Et... Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, exactement ? Je ne saisis pas très bien...»

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un homme entra dans la pièce après avoir brièvement frappé. Harry tourna la tête vers la porte, et le reconnu aussitôt. L'homme effrayant plongea son regard à glacer le sang dans le sien et lui annonça sans préambule d'une voix glaciale et indifférente :

«Vous êtes un loup-garou, Mr Potter.»

_AhAh ! J'adore ce moment ! J'avais déjà prévu de lui faire faire une entrée remarquable_,_ et ça a pas loupé ! Allez, à bientôt !_


	8. Baguette et compagnie

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 8 fini ! J'ai eu du mal à le finir celui-là, particulièrement la visite chez Ollivander. Ah, et, immense déception pour ceux qui pensait que c'était Greyback qui entrait, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il va finir par arriver, et sans doute d'une manière aussi impressionnante, mais pas tout de suite (laissez-lui le temps d'avaler tout ça, à ce pauvre Harry ! Surtout que c'est pas près d'être fini !)._**  
**

_Je remercie encore, et surtout, ceux qui attendent avec impatience ma fic, et qui la commentent avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Allez, je vous lâche, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**8 . Baguette et compagnie**

Un long silence s'installa. Dumbledore regardait le nouvel arrivant d'un air réprobateur, mais l'homme le regardait lui. Harry regardait ses pieds, la situation devenait trop étrange pour qu'il puisse penser convenablement. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

«Ah.»

Il ne comprenait strictement rien du tout. Il resta quelques longues minutes, sans parler, avant que le Directeur ne prenne la parole :

«Au fait, Severus, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Je pensais que vous aviez cours ?»

L'homme le dévisagea un instant avant de faire une grimace, un rictus ironique qui donna des frissons à Harry.

«C'était le cas... avant que cet abruti de Lockart et son cerveau à peine aussi grand qu'un véracrasse ne décide de libérer des Lutins de Cornouaille dans son cours !

- Je vois... et donc, ils se sont échappé, c'est cela ?

-Evidemment !Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour le deviner ! Et comme je n'arrête pas de vous le dire, cet abruti est un incapable, il n'a même pas su les remettre dans leur cage ! De plus, les cris des élèves ont alerté Peeves, qui, bien entendu, s'en est donné à coeur joie afin de perturber mon cours, ainsi que quelques autres !»

Le professeur était maintenant dans une fureur sans nom. Harry se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, il pouvait ressentir la magie imposante de l'homme qui faisait à présent les cent pas, sa cape volant derrière lui, ses pas résonnant sur le sol du bureau.

Le Directeur, nullement inquiet, le regardait d'un air amusé, visiblement habitué aux sautes d'humeur du professeur qui le regardait à présent d'un regard furieux.

«Harry, je te présente le professeur Snape, qui enseigne les potions à Poudlard. Il est Maître des Potions et également le Directeur de la maison Serpentard», déclara Dumbledore, en souriant largement cette fois, comme pour alléger l'atmosphère.

De son côté, Harry se demandait pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas que le professeur Snape soit un Serpentard, vu son attitude effrayante. Il se disait également que le moment était mal choisi pour faire des présentations. Snape, lui, poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Je suis donc allé chercher le Baron Sanglant, ensuite je suis venu ici, et j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Potter.

- Je m'en doutais. Au fait, permettez-moi de vous dire que vos entrées sont toujours aussi remarquables, Severus. Seulement, je pense que celle-ci aurait encore été meilleure si le garçon avait su ce qu'était un loup-garou. Mais puisque vous êtes là, vous pourrez m'aider à le lui expliquer, après tout, vous en avez déjà rencontré...»

Harry aurait éclaté de rire devant la tête que faisait Snape si celui-ci n'avait pas de suite reprit son regard noir d'une telle intensité qu'il le refroidit de suite. Le Directeur lui fit un clin d'oeil, toujours installé dans l'autre fauteuil.

Il agita sa baguette, et un troisième siège apparut, identique aux deux autres. Il invita le Maître des Potions à s'assoir d'un geste de la main.

De son côté, Snape était stupéfait. Ce vieil homme l'avait eu ! Il ne pouvait pas prétendre un cours ou une potion en cours de préparation puisqu'il venait de dire qu'il l'avait annulé, et qu'il avait pris le temps de venir ici.

Bon sang, mais comment pouvait-on être aussi malin ? De plus, le Directeur savait pertinement qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter le père du garçon, alors que cherchait-il ?

Tellement furieux de s'être fait avoir, il ne remarqua pas le coup d'oeil que Dumbledore et Potter s'étaient échangé. Il finit finalement par s'assoir, non sans avoir fusillé du regard le Directeur qui affichait à présent un air innocent, qui contrastait avec le fin sourire qu'il affichait également.

D'ailleurs celui-ci sembla se rappeler que le garçon n'avait rien mangé depuis... personne ne savait depuis quand, en fait. Et Snape ne demanderait certainement pas au garçon. Un immense plat rempli d'une dizaine de sandwiches fit son apparition.

Snape nota du coin de l'oeil l'air affamé du garçon, qui étrangement ne semblait faire aucun geste vers la nourriture, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mais Potter ne dit rien, et attendit.

«Par Merlin, Potter, vous comptez regarder cette nourriture encore longtemps ? Qu'attendez-vous pour y toucher ?», explosa finalement Snape d'une voix sèche.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix du professeur. Il regarda le Directeur, et vit dans ses yeux une invitation à manger. Il avança finalement une main tremblante vers le plat, et prit une portion, pendant qu'une carafe d'eau et un gobelet faisaient leur apparition.

Il se retint de se jeter sur le plat, et remplit lentement son estomac. Quand il fut rassasié, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

«Bien. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais accompagner Harry au Chemin de Traverse afin d'aller chercher sa baguette. Severus, vous nous y accompagnez ?

- Non, sans façon. J'ai un programme assez chargé, et jouer les gardes du corps ne rentre pas dans mes attributions d'aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être plus tard, alors ?» Fit Dumbledore d'une voix pleine de malice.

Bon sang ! Il devrait surveiller ce qu'il devrait dire pour ne pas que cela se retourne contre lui.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que votre présence suffira amplement à dissuader n'importe qui de vous attaquer. Admettez que ce n'est pas commun de voir Albus Dumbledore en personne faire ses courses à Londres !»

A sa plus grande surprise, Dumbledore répliqua :

«Oh si, Severus ! Simplement, je préfère passer inaperçu, alors je modifie mon apparence, c'est ainsi que je peux visiter les magasins moldus pour acheter mes sorbets au citrons ! Au fait, saviez-vous qu'il existait toutes sortes de parfums ?» dit-il, comme s'il annonçait un scoop tout droit sorti d'un magazine à rumeurs.

Harry éclata de rire : Snape devait sûrement prendre son supérieur pour un fou ! A la vitesse à laquelle le professeur de potions reprit son air indéchiffrable, il en déduisit qu'il devait y être habitué.

Manifestement désireux d'échapper à une discussion sur les parfums de glaces, Snape s'avança vers la porte, mais fut rappelé par le Directeur.

«Ah, et Severus ? J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas de revenir après pour notre "conversation" avec ce cher Harry ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferais chercher, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude quant à vos éventuels "problèmes" de mémoire !»

Snape secoua la tête, stupéfait. Diabolique ! Cet homme était diaboliquement rusé ! Bon sang, le choixpeau aurait dû envoyer cet homme à Serpentard !

Harry, lui n'avait pas arrêté de devoir retenir son fou rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le Directeur devant son habileté à être si imprévisible. Mais la tête qu'avait tiré Snape avait été de trop pour Harry qui avait éclaté de rire.

Fou rire qui se tut bien vite devant le regard assassin qu'il lui adressait à présent. Il avala sa salive, d'une manière particulièrement sonore dans un "Gloups" qui fit apparaître un rictus satisfait sur le visage de son futur professeur de potions.

«Je vous préviens, Potter. Si, dans ma classe, vous rigoliez pour la moindre raison stupide, je ne vous louperais pas. Est-ce bien clair ?

-O...oui, monsieur. J'ai compris. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement.»

Heureusement que Snape avait déjà passé le seuil de la porte, car le gamin aurait remarqué sa surprise. Le gamin lui avait fait des excuses, et de son plein gré ! Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il réponde insolemment. Mais le garçon ne tarderait sans doute pas à le faire dans sa classe, et hors de vue du Directeur !

Snape s'en alla, ses pas résonnant sur les marches de pierre de l'escalier. Il se renfrogna : dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à claquer la porte comme à son habitude ! Il allait corriger cela en classe : Potter allait apprendre, quelle que soit sa situation, à le respecter !

Secouant la tête, il chassa de son esprit les images des marques que présentait le garçon deux jours plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était soulagé que le garçon aille mieux : sa situation avait été exceptionnelle, et il n'avait pas pu administrer le remède contre la morsure, le processus avait été trop rapide. Ils avaient tous dû lutter pour garder le garçon en vie, lui, le Directeur, et Poppy.

Il fit un tour dans le château en maudissant Dumbledore, Lockart, et ce maudit loup-garou qui avait eu la bonne idée de mordre le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Garçon qui d'ailleurs avait failli ne pas survivre.

Les quelques élèves patrouillant dans le château en se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner déguerpirent quand ils virent le visage de leur professeur bien-aimé, encore plus vite quand ils virent à quel point il était furieux ce jour-là.

Harry se tourna vers le Directeur, qui s'était levé, et le vit sortir de sa poche une vieille montre cabossée. Il l'interrogea du regard, méfiant.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. Ceci est un Portoloin, c'est un objet qui nous emmènera directement dans la boutique de Mr Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes. Il est au courant de notre venue. Prends ma main.»

Intrigué, Harry se leva souplement du fauteuil, s'avança vers le Directeur, et prit la main tendue. De son autre main il toucha la montre, qui se mit soudainement à briller d'une lumière blanche aveuglante, et ils disparurent.

Harry eu l'impression de passer dans la machine à laver de sa tante Pétunia tellement il était secoué. Ses pieds et sa tête flottait dans le vide, tandis qu'ils se dirigaient à pleine vitesse dans un endroit inconnu.

Il toucha soudainement le sol, et seule la poigne ferme du Directeur l'empêcha de s'affaler lamentablement par terre. Il se redressa, regarda les environs, et remarqua qu'ils avaient "atterrit", si c'est le bon terme pour désigner ce voyage étrange, dans une vieille boutique sombre et poussièreuse.

De grandes étagères faisaient figure de murs, et des milliers de petites boîtes en recouvraient les parois, rangées dans de petits casiers. Un long comptoir leur faisait face, et derrière se tenait un vieux rideau pourpre, donnant sans doute dans l'arrière-boutique, d'où émanait une pâle lueur.

Derrière eux était située l'entrée de la boutique, avec des carreaux sales, où l'on voyait à peine au travers, et les vitres peinaient à éclairer la pièce. Des toiles d'araignées pleines de poussière pendaient ça et là dans les coins.

Dumbledore lui lança un dernier sourire pétillant, puis s'avança vers le comptoir, où il appuya sur la petite sonnette afin d'annoncer leur arrivée.

Une minute s'écoula, et Harry sursauta quand, dans un grand fracas, une longue et haute échelle coulissa sur le mur de droite, révélant la présence d'un homme sans âge perché dessus.

Ollivander, encore souple pour son âge, descendit de son perchoir, et les fixa de son regard pâle, semblant les étudier, non, _l'_étudier, avec intérêt.

Il prit la parole, sa voix semblait pareille à un murmure, et était bienveillante.

«Ah, Monsieur Potter et le Professeur Dumbledore. Quelle joie de vous voir enfin ! Savez-vous que tout le monde sorcier se posait la question de l'endroit où vous étiez passé ? Enfin, vous êtes-là, c'est le principal. J'imagine que c'est pour votre baguette, naturellement.»

Harry fut reconnaissant envers Ollivander qui n'avait pas plus insisté sur la raison de sa disparition. C'était de toute évidence un homme direct, qui ne passait pas son temps à prodiguer de vaines paroles.

Aussi Harry en déduisit que ce devait être un homme de confiance, sinon le Directeur de l'aurait pas amené ici, à la vue de tous.

Tout en parlant, le fabriquant de baguettes avait saisi un mètre enroulé sur lui-même, et avait prit sa propre baguette, qui elle était un peu plus courte et sombre que celle de Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha de lui, et reprit :

«Voyez-vous, Monsieur Potter, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, et non l'inverse. Une baguette magique est en fait un intermédiaire, son rôle est de canaliser la magie du sorcier, car la plupart des sorciers ne savant pas utiliser la leur autrement. Exception faite de rares sorciers comme le professeur Dumbledore ici présent, qui lui est un maître en matière de magie sans baguette.»

Harry déivisagea Dumbledore, impressionné. Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire modeste, cette attention le gênait légèrement. Ollivander reprit, tout en agitant sa baguette autour de lui, le mètre s'était déroulé tout seul, et prenait maintenant les mesures de sa tête, sa taille, son bras, son épaule, son avant-bras, et pleins d'autres, après lui avoir demandé s'il était droitier ou gaucher.

«Mais comme je l'ai dit, un nombre très limité de sorciers peuvent en faire, et encore plus rares sont ceux qui la maîtrise. Cette maîtrise s'obtient généralement à force de travail acharné, et met normalement plusieurs années avant de rendre sa magie suffisamment stable pour l'utiliser.

Une baguette est étroitement liée à son sorcier. Elle seule peut le reconnaître et lui obéir pleinement. De même, un sorcier se sentira "entier", qu'avec sa baguette, et non celle des autres. Les baguettes ont chacune un coeur, qui est fait de plusieurs ingrédients.

Moi-même n'en utilise que trois : les crins de licorne, les ventricules de dragons, et quelques plumes de Phénix. D'autres ingrédients peuvent aussi être utilisés, mais n'ont pas la même stabilité que ces trois-là, et ne se lient pas aussi facilement avec les sorciers.

Chaque baguette magique est unique : que se soit par sa taille, son bois, son coeur ou son caractère, aucune ne peut être strictement identique. J'ignore le pourquoi de cela, mais ce doit être pour de bonnes raisons, j'imagine. Bref.

Je vais donc vous faire essayer toutes sortes de baguettes répondant à vos caractéristiques afin de déterminer celle qui vous ira le mieux. Cela peut prendre plus ou moins de temps, ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous n'avez pas d'ici quelques heures votre baguette.»

Tout en parlant, le fabriquant saisit une petite boîte sur le mur de gauche, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une baguette claire, de taille moyenne.

«Essayez celle-ci. Bois de chêne, vingt huit centimètres, crin de licorne. Prenez-la dans votre main, oui comme ça. Voilà. Agitez-la.»

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait, la baguette était plutôt rigide, et la prise en main pas très agréable. Il l'agita, et rien ne se produisit. Ollivander la reprit, la posa sur le comptoir, et prit une pile d'autres boîtes qu'il posa sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaître.

Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, Ollivander lui fit essayer toutes sortes de baguettes, quelques carreaux et lampes en firent les frais, et Harry sentait le découragement le gagner, malgré ce que lui avait dit le fabriquant.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passerait si aucune baguette ne le choisissait. Allait-on le renvoyer là-bas, malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit ? Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement quand il se vit arriver devant la porte des Dursley comme si de rien était, le visage d'Oncle Vernon quand il le verrait sur le palier...

Il sortit de ses sombres pensées quand il vit le fabriquant revenir, les bras chargés, les sourcils froncés, et lui mettre une énième baguette dans les mains, presque religieusement. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas d'une baguette ordinaire.

«Boix de houx, vingt sept centimètres et demi, plume de Phénix.»

Il ne dit rien de plus, et le regarda faire. Rien ne se produisit. Ollivander parut un instant soulagé, puis sa mine soucieuse réapparu. Avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, il prit une baguette de la pile précédemment posée, et la lui tendit.

La baguette finement sculptée était faite d'un bois noir de jais, et était plutôt grande. Quand Harry approcha sa main, il sentit aussitôt une vague de magie le submerger, et un courant d'air passa à travers la pièce. La baguette se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche, dorée puis verte, et finalement s'éteignit quand le fabriquant la lui pressa dans la main.

La prise en main était agréable, idéale, même. Harry sût d'instinct que c'était la baguette qui l'avait choisi, et qu'elle possédait quelque chose de différent que les autres ne possédaient pas.

Il se tourna vers Ollivander, qui contemplait sa baguette, paraissant incroyablement soulagé, et qui affichait aussi un air surpris.

«Eh bien, je ne vous cache pas que je ne pensais pas que ces baguettes là seraient un jour vendues.

-Pourquoi ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faites, mais mon père, il y a de cela très longtemps, vers la fin de sa vie, alors que je commençais tout juste à tenir cette boutique. Ellles n'ont pas de coeurs de baguettes habituels, même en considérant tous les coeurs possibles. Elles sont dûes à des expériences que je pensais totalement inutiles, et considérais ces baguettes comme invendables, car trop instables et dangereuses si remise à un sorcier inexpérimenté. Vous venez de toute évidence de me démontrer le contraire. Mais autre chose me préoccupe...»

Ollivander se rapprocha de lui, et reprit sa baguette de sa main pour l'examiner. Il sortit la sienne, et fit quelques gestes, une lueur blanche sortant parfois de son bout pour envelopper la baguette d'Harry.

Il l'étudia ainsi quelques instants, avant de finalement ranger la sienne et lever celle d'Harry.

«Mmh... Etrange, vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi celle-ci... Une combinaison assez particulière, surtout le coeur...»

Harry le regardait faire, inquiet. Finalement le fabriquant sembla se rappeler sa présence car il lui dit :

«Monsieur Potter, vous avez là une baguette particulière, étrangement puissante. Je veux dire par là... Enfin, je vais vous dire sa composition, peut-être pourrez-vous m'éclairer... Cette baguette est constituée de deux bois différents, qui ont fusionnés, ce qui est normalement impossible, mais puisque qu'elle est elle-même le fruit d'une expérience...

Elle est en bois d'ébène et de tremble. Deux bois qui ont la particuliarité de convenir à toute formes de magie de combat, mais le tremble en fait une baguette extrêmement puissante dans ce domaine. L'ébène lui confère une capacité particulière pour la métamorphose, et c'est le bois qui confère à votre baguette son apparence noire, car le tremble est blanc. Ce dernier confère à votre baguette une capacité à réaliser des enchantement complexes. Nul doute qu'avec cette baguette, vous serez un duelliste hors-pair, Monsieur Potter. Mais, voyez-vous, il y a autre chose.

Son coeur. Il est constitué essentiellement de particules de Pierre de Lune. Théoriquement, en potions, les propriétés de la Pierre de Lune augmente, ou se fortifient, avec les phases de la lune, et peuvent doubler l'efficacité de leurs effets lors de la pleine lune.

Dans la fabrication de baguettes, toujours théoriquement, c'est la puissance des baguettes qui augmentent d'une telle façon. Il va sans dire que si vous deviez lancer n'importe quel sort offensif les jours de pleine lune, les propriétés de votre baguettes combinées à celle de la Pierre de Lune seraient dévastatrices, et vous devriez éviter de vous servir de votre baguette ces jours-là, particulièrement si vous êtes sujets à un énervement ou contrariété quelconque.

Monsieur Potter, les baguettes choisissent souvent leurs propriétaires selon certaines qualités qui les qualifies. De toute évidence, selon votre baguette, vous êtes, ou serez, une personne fidèle à ses idéaux, possédant une grande force de caractère, un esprit déterminé, fort, et ayant du courage d'être vous-même, en plus d'être un duelliste d'exception.

Mais la Pierre de Lune... Me permettrez-vous d'utilisez sur vous un charme de diagnostic ?»

Harry, encore sonné par la tirade, aquiesça machinalement, curieux. Le fabriquant lui rendit sa baguette, puis tendit la sienne vers lui, et l'agita. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, de la tête aux pieds, et rester stagner au niveau de son épaule... Il plaqua machinalement la main dessus, et sentit à travers le doux tissu une source de chaleur.

Ollivander sembla pensif un instant, puis aquiesça.

«C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Voilà qui explique le courage d'être soi-même... Soyez assuré, Monsieur Potter, que tout ceci restera entre vous et moi, je préviendrais cependant le professeur Dumbledore quant aux mesures à prendre pour votre baguette. Je pense avoir légèrement compris son fonctionnement , mais je vous demanderais de m'écrire afin de me tenir au courant de son utilisation, pour savoir si elle vous convient. Notez sur la lettre tout élément que vous jugerez utile de m'informer, surtout sur la puissance des sorts et sortilèges que vous lancerez.

Cela ne m'étonne finalement pas plus que cela que ce soit cette combinaison qui vous aille : il vous fallait une baguette suffisamment puissante et particulière pour canaliser votre puissance magique dont vous pourriez faire preuve de part votre condition, mais aussi qui soit compatible avec votre personnalité. Je vous met encore une fois en garde : cette baguette peut être véritablement dangereuse car elle amplifie vos sentiments de façon impressionnante. Vous-même, en tant que loup-garou, êtes plus que tout autre sorcier susceptible à vous mettre en colère facilement.»

Sur cette tirade qu'Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir comprise, et encore moins ce qu'était un loup-garou, Ollivander lui demanda d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était éclipsé, afin de lui parler.

En sortant de la boutique, Harry n'entendit qu'à moitié le carillon de la porte. Il était complétement scotché sur place, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. En ce mercredi matin, des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières habillés plus ou moins élégamment parcouraient, d'un air pressé, l'allée du Chemin de Traverse, en direction d'un petit kiosque à journaux situé un peu plus haut.

Les gens le bousculaient, sans prêter attention à lui, l'envoyant balader quelques mètres plus loin, il était entraîné sans ménagement parmi la foule, tandis que d'autres n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaître, chacun se précipitant vers le journal, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie.

Harry, loin de comprendre la cause d'une telle agitation, aperçut finalement le professeur Dumbledore, en grande discussion avec un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs portant un panier.

Après quelques longues minutes de lutte, poussant, tirant, s'excusant, il réussit finalement à s'approcher suffisamment pour que les deux sorciers le remarquent. Derrière eux, un grand écriteau animé indiquait que la boutique qui se tenait derrière était une ménagerie magique.

L'homme qui parlait au Directeur avait les yeux marrons clairs, presque jaunes, et l'étudiait attentivement. Son visage fin indiquait qu'il n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, et il portait de légers vêtements sous sa robe de sorcier, qui contrastait avec la fine brise fraîche qui parcourait la rue.

Chose étrange, quelque chose en cet homme lui paraissait presque... familier ? Non, pas possible, il n'avait jamais rencontré de sorciers avant ces derniers jours, et encore moins celui-ci.

Alors où l'avait-t-il vu ? Rien dans son visage, ni sa stature ne lui rappelait quoi que se soit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger plus loin, Dumbledore se racla la gorge et lui déclara :

«Harry, je te présente Thomas McMillan, un cousin d'un de nos élèves. Mais, il a quelque chose pour toi.

-Pour moi ?; répéta Harry, surpris.

-Eh oui ! Mais d'abord, je sais qu'on ne t'as pas tout expliqué, mais sache que j'étais là, lorsque Fenrir a... enfin, on t'expliquera tout. Je suis un loup-garou, tout comme toi, et l'ensemble de la meute. Ce qui fait de toi un membre, mais bon, y'a des circonstances particulières. En tout cas, bienvenue dans la meute, p'tit loup !»

Harry, qui n'avait pratiquement rien compris, bafouilla un "m...merci" d'incompréhension, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications, car Thomas lui fourra le panier qu'il tenait dans les bras.

«Je te présente ton nouveau familier. Prends-en soin, ce sera un ami fidèle, un lien particulier vous liera, lui et toi, au fil du temps. Il t'aidera à contrôler tes émotions rien que par sa seule présence, la plupart du temps. Mais je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout, alors je te le laisse, le professeur Dumbledore t'expliquera tout. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, à plus, loupiot ! Professeur Dumbledore, ce fut un plaisir, vous savez que vous poivez compter sur moi, après tout, je ne peux pas faire pire que les précédents !»

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le jeune sorcier disparut en tournant simplement sur lui-même. Harry s'aperçut alors que le panier bougeait. Il retira la fine couverture qui en recouvrait la totalité, et tomba nez-à-nez avec une paire d'yeux bleus gris. Un louveteau se tenait couché dans le panier, commençant à s'agiter. Son pelage était d'un gris éclatant, avec une tache noire sur le haut de la tête, et l'animal le dévisageait également.

«Eh bien, Harry, quel nom vas-tu lui donner ?»

_Qui s'attendait à ça ? *compte les mains levées* Un, deux, trois, quatre...tout le monde ? Non, mais ça va pas, ça ! Comment vous avez deviné que c'était un loup ? Bon Ok c'était trop facile... Allez, à bientôt, et oubliez-pas que j'attends vos commentaires, particulièrement après cette longue attente !_


	9. Discussion

_Salut à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir attendu si longtemps pour poster ce minuscule chapitre, mais promis, je me rattrape la prochaine fois, à savoir un moment attendu de tous : la Répartition ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes décisions de ce chapitre, et je me suis bien marrée à imaginer la scène du Noël à Poudlard ! ( ça va être grandiose, même si je l'ai pas encore écrite !) _

_En tout cas, je dit un grand MERCI pour vos encouragements et commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et j'vous fait aussi un gros bisous baveux sur la joue ! (ou pas XD) Allez zou, passons à la lecture pour ceux ou celle qui m'écoutent encore !_

_Discussion_

Debout devant les immenses portes de la Grande Salle, Harry attendait, anxieusement. Son nouvel animal de compagnie qu'il tenait dans les bras était dans le même état que lui,c'est-à-dire qu'ils tremblaient tous deux de la tête aux pieds, et aucun des deux n'aidait l'autre. En même temps, que pouvait-on attendre d'un louveteau âgé d'à peine deux mois ?

Tout en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, pas trop fort quand même, Harry sourit légèrement quand il se remémora la discussion inoubliable qu'il avait partagée avec son futur professeur de potion et le Directeur, et sourit encore plus quand il repensa à tous les détails, et notamment son commencement.

«_Entrez, Severus.»_

_Le terrifiant professeur de Poudlard entra dans un léger tourbillonnement de cape, et se retourna agilement afin de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'il, sans surprise pour le vieux Directeur, prit plaisir à claquer._

_«Tout d'abord, Severus, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous rappeler de venir afin que nous parlions avec Harry ici présent.»_

_Harry, qui s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, vit son professeur jetter un regard tellement glacial qu'il aurait presque pu jurer que la pièce s'était refroidie, et il s'était d'ailleurs étonné de voir que Dumbledore ne s'était pas instentanément transformé en un glaçon géant._

_Cependant son léger sourire s'évapora aussitôt quand Snape se tourna vers lui,et le professeur haussa un sourcil quand il vit la boule de poils grise qui gisait sur ses genoux, et encore plus quand il croisa le regard bleu du louveteau._

_«Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus ?»_

_Snape s'était de nouveau tourné vers le Directeur, et avait croisé les bras dans l'attente d'une réponse claire, nette et précise. C'était malheureusement sans compter sur Dumbledore, qui ignora l'air plus que menaçant de son Maître de Potions, et déclara tranquillement, sur le ton d'une conversation des plus banales :_

_«Oui, la journée s'est bien passée, Severus, merci de vous en inquiéter. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry s'est vu offrir un animal, et a aussi une baguette très particulière, qui, comme me l'a conseillé ce cher Ollivander,nécessite des conditions particulières d'utilisation. Mais, je vous en prie, prenez place, que nous puissions enfin entamer notre discussion très attendue !»_

_Snape s'avança agilement, et prit sa place d'un air renfrogné, et désirait apparement être ailleurs, à voir son attitude. Il s'assit et croisa les bras, semblant signifier que ce ne serait pas lui qui commencerait à parler._

_Mais c'était sans compter sur Dumbledore, qui semblait presque s'amuser, et qui lui dit :_

_«Eh bien, Severus, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, pourriez-vous donner rapidement à Harry un aperçu de ce qu'être un loup-garou implique ? Nous développerons ensuite en fonction de ses questions, et prendrons ensuite les mesures nécessaires.»_

_Snape soupira. Il s'était douté que son supérieur lui "laisserait" la parole en premier. Il se redressa légèrement, et se tournant légèrement vers le garçon qui était resté là sans bouger dans son coin, déclara enfin :_

_«Un loup-garou est considérée telle une créature depuis toujours, et est en fait un être humain se transformant obligatoirement pendant les pleines lunes en une bête sauvage, incontrôlable, que l'on considère comme à moitié loup. _

_Les loups-garous, une fois transformés, perdent toute humanité, et sont largement craints par l'ensemble de toutes les communautés sorcières. Il faut savoir qu'à ces moments-là, la bête pourrait tuer sa propre famille s'il la croisait._

_Ce n'est pas pour rien que les loups-garous sont autant méprisés, rejetés de la communauté. En effet, la peur que les plus féroces d'entre eux inspirent se transforme en haine et dégoût quand ceux qui refusent cette part d'eux cherchent à s'intégrer à la société.»_

_Snape s'interrompit, ses yeux noir d'encre rivés sur le jeune garçon, qui ne quittait pas son regard. Le gamin réfléchissait, cherchant à assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit . Quand tout à coup :_

_«Qui veut un bonbon au citron ? Severus, Harry ?»_

_Harry, incrédule, releva ses yeux, et croisa le regard bleu pétillant de Dumbledore. La situation lui paraissait tellement insolite qu'il échangea un regard perplexe avec Snape, et dit prudemment :_

_«Euh... je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli ,mais... Il y a t-il quelque chose dans ces bonbons au citron ? Non pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais, je trouvais simplement étrange que vous en proposiez subitement,comme ça...»_

_Harry s'interrompit quand Dumbledore gloussa de rire, tant et si bien qu'il ne pu s'arrêter. Déstabilisé, il se tourna vers son futur professeur dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui dise quoi faire. Mais celui-ci se contenta de l'observer de son air impénétrable, semblant sonder ses pensées. _

_Snape ne dut pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de se reprendre et déclarer finalement, avec son supérieur qui , toujours en train de rire, ne s'arrêtait pas :_

_«Eh bien Mr Potter, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un soupçonner directement le Directeur de mettre quelque substance illicite dans ses confiseries qu'il a la fâcheuse habitude de distribuer à tout va, et de le lui demander directement, sans la moindre subtilité.»_

_Harry détourna son regard, non sans avoir remarqué une lueur amusée dans les yeux du sombre professeur._

_«Je... je ne voulais pas dire...»_

_Il ne put continuer, car le professeur Dumbledore venait de nouveau d'éclater de rire, et venait de taper du poing sur son bureau, renversant ainsi la soucoupe pleine de bonbons, qui se renversa sur ses genoux, ce qui redoubla son hilarité._

_Harry et Snape s'échangèrent un regard, l'un perdu et embarrassé, l'autre extrêmement (même s'il ne le montrait pas ) amusé._

_Le garçon se rappela brusquement un extrait de film ou dessin animé de Dudley, et pensa ironiquement : «Allô Houston, on a perdu Dumbledore ! Je répète : on a perdu Dumbledore ! Envoyez les secours !»._

_Il pouffa fort peu élégemment, et quand son professeur se tourna vers lui pour savoir la cause de son hilarité, il ne put répondre, mais, sentant une légère présence dans sa tête et désireux de partager sa pensée avec le professeur, repensa très fort à ce qu'il se disait, et eut la surprise de voir un fin sourire s'esquisser sur le visage du Maître des Potions._

_Il avait l'intuition qu'aucun élève n'avait eu l'occasion de voir leur professeur sourire ou montrer un quelconque signe d'amusement. En guise de fond sonore, le Directeur, désormais écroulé de rire sur le fauteuil voisin, se moucha bruyamment, toussa, puis repartit de plus belle dans une nouvelle crise de rire. _

_«Mr Potter. Je vais à présent vous dire quelque chose que je nierais plus tard avoir dite si jamais vous y faisiez allusion. Je vous déclare donc que je crois que vous avez raison...»_

_Une légère pause, puis Snape reprit, sa voix légèrement teintée d'un amusement trop longtemps contenu :_

_«Nous avons effectivement perdu notre cher Directeur de Poudlard. Ses confiseries ridicules auront finalement eu raison de lui, comme le dit toujours Poppy, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?»_

_Harry éclata de rire tandis que, à la mension de l'infirmière stricte, Dumbledore s'était finalement calmé, bien que des soubresauts le traversaient encore. Le professeur Snape, fier de sa victoire, (la première de la journée, il fallait la fêter) arborait un rictus triomphant._

_Le Directeur s'essuya finalement les yeux, et déclara, jouant le jeu :_

_«Paix à mon âme, mais je trouverais bien autre chose ! Tenez, pourquoi pas les barbes à papa si populaires dans les parcs d'attractions moldus ? Au moins, je ne risque pas de m'étouffer en mangeant!»_

_Dumbledore adressa à Harry un clin d'oeil, et repartit de nouveau dans son fou rire intarissable. Snape répliqua finalement :_

_«Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous calmer, Albus, je vous propose volontier de vous aider, et pour ce faire, vous étranglerais avec la vôtre !»_

_Ce discours suffit à Dumbledore à se calmer, en apparence du moins, mais ne l'empêcha nullement de répliquer :_

_«Oh, Severus, voyez-vous, j'en doute fort. En effet, vous serez tellement attristé par ma mort et étouffé par le regret que vous vous empresserez de remonter le temps et de me rendre la vie surtout lorsque vous découvrirez que sur mon testament, j'avais écrit que notre chère Sybille devais vivre avec vous pour sa protection ...»_

_Ledit Severus manqua s'étouffer quand il entendit la dernière phrase, et chercha en vain à répliquer. _

_«Eh bien... Maintenant que j'ai eu l'immense plaisir d'avoir une excuse pour changer de confiserie et d'avoir eu le dernier mot avec vous, mon cher, pourrions-nous nous reconcentrer, s'il vous plaît ?»_

Une longue discussion avait suivi, pendant laquelle de nombreux sujets furent arbordés, et le résultat était là : en raison du peu de temps d'adaptation qu'il avait eu, ( en effet les autres élèves apprenaient l'existence de Poudlard ou du moins reçevaient leurs lettres un mois avant la rentrée ) le Directeur avait décidé qu'il passerait une semaine au château, sans pour autant suivre les cours mais pour les rattraper, mangerait à la table des professeurs, et disposerait de sa propre chambre tout au long de l'année ( en cas de problème les Directeurs de maison n'auraient pas à débarquer en plein milieu des élèves dans les dortoirs par exemple), cela éviterait les questions sur son absence de tel ou tel jour par ses camarades de dortoir.

A l'issue de cette semaine, le Choixpeau le répartirait dans l'une des quatre maisons, soit mardi prochain. Dumbledore l'avait aussi prévenu qu'en raison de l'article paru le matin même dans le journal ( d'où l'émeute sur le Chemin de Traverse ), les autres élèves risquaient de vouloir l'importuner et lui poser nombre de questions, ce qui avait légèrement fait ricaner Snape.

Il ferait ce soir, soit dans quelques minutes, la connaissance des autres Directeurs de Maisons, et de quelques professeurs. Harry attendait le professeur MacGonagall, la Directrice des Gryffondors, et Directrice-Adjointe de l'école.

Il serrait contre sa poitrine son louveteau, tout en caressant d'une main un peu tremblante la douce fourrure de sa tête. Le loup releva la tête, et croisa son regard.

Le Directeur l'avait également autorisé à avoir ce loup pour animal de compagnie, au lieu d'avoir un hibou, chat ou crapaud, d'une part parce qu'il lui avait été offert, et car il lui permettrait théoriquement de canaliser ses émotions du fait du fort lien qui se développerait entre lui et son familier.

Les détails de sa condition avait également été abordés, et il se souvenait qu'un froid s'était répandu en lui, tandis qu'une voix avait résonné dans sa tête :

_Sale petit monstre ! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Où est le petit déjeuner ?!_

_Ici, Oncle Vernon, j'arrive !_

_C'est pas trop tôt ! Je te l'avais dit, Pétunia, quand ton idiote de soeur et son monstre de mari sont morts, on aurait dû le laisser à l'orphelinat ! Au lieu de ça, il a fallu qu'on le laisse sur le pas de notre porte, de notre famille NORMALE AVANT SON ARRIVEE !_

Un couinement plaintif le fit sortir de ses pensées. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il avait serré son animal un peu trop fort. Il voulu s'excuser mais aucun son ne sortit. Une pensée traversa lentement son esprit, comme si elle sortait du fin fond de sa tête, comme étrangère :

_Oui, je suis un monstre, mais un monstre encore plus monstrueux à présent. Et ça, vous allez bientôt le découvrir !_

Une lueur rougeâtre traversa brièvement ses yeux, et un fin rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Et tout disparu comme c'était venu, et il se retourna quand il entendit au loin des pas résonnant sur le sol de marbre.

_Et c'est là que je dis : flippant ! Sérieux, vous trouvez pas qu'il fait peur ? Essayez de trouver pourquoi, vous avez encore plusieurs chapitres pour trouver une théorie avec quelques passages comme ça, jusqu'à... non je vais pas vous dire ce que j'ai prévu, mais si c'est gentiment demandé... Allez, je pars avant de révéler une majorité de mes projets pour l'histoire ! A bientôt (enfin, j'espère) pour la suite ! Les prochains détails de la discussions seront révélés dans le prochain chapitre, ah, et encore une fois, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce qu'Harry va faire à Poudlard (Quidditch, duels, balades en plein milieu de la nuit, amitiés,..) et dans quelles Maison il va se retrouver (même si c'est plus ou moins évident)_


	10. Premier repas

_*Fait un pas dans la salle, se cache derrière le rideau tellement elle a honte*_

_Euh...Tout d'abord avant de dire quoi que se soit, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard inexcusable et toutes ces non réponses aux reviews si gentiment laissées qui me font chaud au coeur même des mois après la dernière update ! Pour tenter de rattraper ce manque total de manières, je tiens à vous annoncer que ma principale bonne résolutionest que pendant les week-end (et si ma fichue carte réseaux fonctionne car oui, mon ordi a décidé d'un coup d'un seul de m'embêter à plus vouloir se connecter correctement à n'importe lequel des réseaux: par exemple ya un ordi a côté qui a 5 barr__es de réseaux et j'en auras que 2 ou ça me déco!_) je répondrais désormais à tout reviewer qui souhaite que je leur réponde, ou encore apporter des éclaircissements par rapport à mes histoires, et je vous dit que la répartition aura finalement lieu dans le chapitre suivant, celui-là c'était pour vous dire que je pense à vous malgré mon incroyable et inexcusable retard ! Ah, et Harry n'es plus un Horcruxe, mais il n'est pas pour autant débarrassé de tout... ( je sais c'est pas clair)

_Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse enfin lire la suite ! C'est pas trop tôt!_

10 . PREMIER REPAS

Une femme d'apparence mince et sévère, les cheveux gris relevés en un chignon serré, des lunettes à fine monture sur le nez, la démarche souple et imposante apparut à l'autre bout du Hall, se dirigeant vers lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce devait être une femme stricte que rien ne pouvait ébranler à en juger par son apparence.

Quand elle parla, Harry se souvint de la voix entendue par la cheminée, et il la dévisagea un instant.

- «Mr Potter, je présume ? Bien, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et la Directrice-Adjointe. Je suis égalment la Directrice des Gryffondors. Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez bientôt comme chez vous. Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous a fait une rapide présentation de l'école ?

-Euh... oui, et il m'a aussi parlé de rivalités entre les Maisons...

-Ah oui, évidemment ! Mais bien sûr, que cela n'entâche pas votre opinion les concernant ! Ces rivalités proviennent principalement du Quidditch, le sport pratiqué ici, mais celle entre Gryffondors et Serpentards remonte à l'époque des Fondateurs, soit il y a plus de mille ans !

Il faut aussi souligner le fait que le professeur Snape et moi-même sommes souvent en désaccord sur la victoire de la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ainsi que celle de Quidditch.

Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous entendre généralement bien, alors j'espère que vous n'entrerez pas non plus en guerre constante avec vos camarades si vous deviez vous retrouver dans l'une de ces deux Maisons, ou d'ailleurs n'importe laquelle !»

Harry eut un léger sourire : il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait l'impression que chaque maison allait vouloir le "recruter" : en effet, il se doutait que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas pour habitude de justifier à tous les Premières Années les raisons des rivalités entre élèves existantes.

Il avait également le pressentiment que ce repas allait être extrêmement intéressant en tous points de vue : si les élèves et Directeurs de Maisons le voulaient absolument dans leur Maison respective, ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'il était un garçon comme les autres ; c'était sûrement comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, pour sa "célébrité".

En clair, personne ne se donnerait vraiment la peine de regarder au-delà de "Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Vaincu Le Plus Grand Mage Noir De Tous Les Temps à Seulement Un An".

Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire : le professeur Snape, pourtant le Directeur des Serpentards, n'avait pas laissé entendre ou voir qu'il le voulait dans sa Maison, presque le contraire. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ?

Cette pensée lui serra inconsciemment le coeur. Peut-être parce que c'était l'homme qui l'avait soigné en premier, après son...

Il secoua la tête, chassa ses pensées, il aurait tout le temps ce soir pour y penser s'il le voulait. De plus, le professeur McGonagall le regardait bizarrement.

«Tout va bien, Harry ?» lui dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce que précédemment.

Il fit un léger sourire, rassembla tout son courage, ferma les yeux, inspira, et souffla finalement d'une voix froide qui le surprit lui-même :

«- Oui, allons-y.»

Quand il se retourna vers elle, il eu un sursaut : sur les carreaux de lunettes du professeur également surpris, il distingua clairement la lueur dorée de ses yeux qui n'était pas là deux secondes plus tôt.

A l'intérieur, il lui semblait qu'il était animé d'une force nouvelle, ardente, qui le consumait presque, tandis que parallèlement, un calme nouveau l'envahissait, et l'animal blottit contre lui sembla en bénéficier également.

Ce soudain flux d'énérgie se faisait presque hésitant, comme attendant le moindre signe de recul ou refus, pareil à une présence familière auparavant reléguée à un coin de son être qui reprenait ses droits, le laissant ivre de puissance et de pouvoir.

Son souffle se faisait saccadé, tandis qu'un vague fourmillement parcourait son corps entier, son rythme cardiaque accéléra légèrement, et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, essayant de contrôler son souffle, et, lentement tout reprit son cours, sa respiration se fit moins rapide, et le flux d'énergie sembla s'apaiser, sans pour autant disparaître.

Cela avait pour lui duré seulement quelques minutes, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il distingua le professeur Dumbledore qui les avait rejoints. Les deux adultes le regardait fixement, une lueur d'inquiétude ressortait de leurs regards.

Finalement, Dumbledore et la professeur échangèrent un regard, et un échange silencieux semblait avoir lieu.

«Viens, Harry, allons manger, veux-tu ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu peux aller voir l'infirmière, elle est au courant aussi...»

Le Directeur avait à peine finit sa phrase que les yeux du garçon avaient repris leur couleur or, et lançait froidement :

« Je vais parfaitement bien, professeur. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai de bons souvenirs avec les infirmières et médecins.»

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, et les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard étonné, quelques peu déstabilisés par ce brusque changement de comportement.

Il faut dire qu'Harry avait effectivement une bonne raison pour y aller le moins souvent possible : d'un il détestait attirer l'attention, et louper le premier repas alors que tout le monde l'y attendait n'était pas une bonne solution, et de deux, parce que...

_«Vous savez, Monsieur Dursley, je viens de compléter l'examen médical du garçon,et j'ai trouvé quelques bleus, et une fracture du poignet du à une mauvaise chute nécessitant d'être soignée, de plus, il me semble que ses lunettes sont tordues, il faudrait corriger cela, sinon sa vue risquerait de s'aggraver et..._

_- Ce sera tout, merci ! siffla Vernon entre ses dents, le visage rouge de colère et de honte._

_-Mais..._

_-Je m'en occuperais, merci ! Et puis, vous savez comment sont les enfants à cet âge, toujours à courir partout, et à se plaindre pour la moindre égratiniure ! refit-il avec une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire complice.»_

La vérité était qu'il avait été pris comme d'habitude en chasse par Dudley et ses copains, et n'avait que 6 ans à l'époque. Seulement, ce jour-là, il ne savait trop comment, il s'était retrouvé tout en haut du toit de l'école, et personne sauf Dudley, ne s'en était rendu compte. Avant que ce dernier ne crie "au monstre !" il voulu redescendre, mais avait glissé et était tombé en chute libre de deux mètres après avoir roulé le long du toit. D'où la fracture du poignet, mais aussi de la visite médicale.

Le soir de cet épisode, Dudley s'était empressé de raconter comment Harrys'était retrouvé sur le toit,et Vernon lui avait hurlé dessus pendant une bonne heure, lui jurant que la prochaine fois que cela se reproduirait, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'abandonner en plein coin paumé. Il avait finalement eu un plâtre, mais avait passé sa soirée dans son placard.

Repenser ainsi à ces moments-là lui était douloureux, mais faisait aussi ressortir un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de ressentir. De la colère ? Non c'était plus doux et plus tranchant que cela... Du mépris ? Non, trop faible. Oui, c'était cela, c'était de la haine. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à sa "famille" qui l'avait méprisé, détesté, tel un fardeau que l'on traîne, mais dont ils finirent par se débarrasser.

A chaque fois qu'il se rappelait de ces moments-là, quelque chose grandissait en lui, le forçant à rester à l'instant présent, le raccrochant au présent pour ne pas le laisser se perdre et se faire du mal dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux prenaient alors cette couleur dorée, et il se refermait momentanément, le temps d'oublier ses mauvais souvenirs.

Dumbledore ne fit finalement plus aucun commentaire, ce dont Harry lui fut silencieusement reconnaissant, et dit :

- Le professeur Snape nous rejoindra au cours du repas, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait une affaire à régler avec ce cher Gilderoy, nous ne verrons donc pas ce dernier non plus.

- Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec ces lutins de Cornouailles lâchés en plein cours ? Il faut aussi dire que Severus a une dent contre Gilderoy, et ce depuis le début de l'année ! Albus, pourquoi l'avez-vous engagé ? C'est manifestement un incapable, et même si je sais que la plupart des personnes refusent le poste à cause de cette prétendue «malédiction», on doit pouvoir trouver un professeur digne de ce nom !

- Ma chère Minerva, ne vous inquiétez-pas, je suis actuellement en train de m'occuper de cela. Gilderoy restera encore un moment ici, et je pense que nous changerons d'enseignant en cours d'année. Maintenant, allons donc nous asseoir en attendant Severus.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Au lieu de directement passer par les immense portes qui se dressaient devant eux, il prirent un autre couloir, puis un autre, et finalement Dumbledore ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle à l'ambiance chaleureuse, avec plusieurs cheminées et des tables faisant office de bureau, des fauteuils et canapés, et plusieurs plantes vertes. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de la salle des professeurs.

Pendant tout le trajet Harry s'était émerveillé devant les immenses couloirs de l'école, les nombreux tableaux qui bougeaient ( et même parlaient ! ), les nombreux éclairages constitués de chandelles accrochés aux hauts plafonds, les sols de marbre ou de pierres lisses, les innombrables portes de bois ou comme celles de la Grande Salle, en or et argent massif.

Ils traversèrent donc cette grande pièce et s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte, d'où provenaient divers bruits de fond, conversations, éclats de rire, des bruits de couverts ...

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

«- Derrière cette porte se trouve la Grande Salle. C'est ici que tous les étudiants prennent leurs repas et également le lieu de réunion de l'école. Il y a une table pour chaque maison, et une cinquième pour les professeurs. Tu t'asseoiras sur celle-là, en attendant d'être réparti. Tu pourras t'asseoir à côté de moi, si tu veux ! Ne fais pas attention aux regards insistants des autres élèves, ils ont tous hâte de te voir. Tu es prêt ?»

Harry hocha la tête, et le Directeur ouvrit la porte, et entre le premier, suivi du petit garçon et de McGonagall.

Il prit place comme convenu à côté du grand siège directorial, et à sa droite demeurait une place vide. La Directrice des Gryffondors s'était elle assise à la gauche du Directeur, juste en face de sa Maison, à en juger par l'écusson rouge et or présent sur les tenues de ces élèves.

Un élève ( qui portait sur son uniforme un blason jaune avec un blaireau noir ) le pointa soudainement du doigt. Ses amis ( ils étaient un peu plus âgés que lui ) se turent et suivirent son regard, imités par la table toute entière. L'un deux se mit à crier " c'est Harry Potter !" et plusieurs élèves des autres Maisons hurlèrent en retour "où ça ?!" et le Pouffsouffle qui avait commençé répondit ( toujours en hurlant, bien qu'il y eut un silence de mort) " juste là, à côté de Dumbledore !"

Dès lors, tous les regards convergèrent vers la table professorale, et le pauvre Harry ne sut plus où se mettre, et les murmures et exclamations surgirent aussitôt. Il sentit, au fur et à mesure que l'intensité sonore augmentait, un sifflement désagréable dans l'oreille, et des parcelles de centaines de conversations lui parvinrent.

"...Harry Potter..."

"...disparu depuis près d'un mois.."

"...le voilà !"

"...d'après la Gazette.."

"...abandonné..."

"personne ne savait où..."

"...forêt ou grotte..."

"...interdit d'avoir un autre animal..." ( NdA : J'en connais un qui est jaloux ! Ah nan c'est Percy ! XD"

"...saletés de Moldus..."

"...faire ça à un gosse..."

"...oh le mignon petit louveteau !"

"...retrouvé au milieu de cannibales..." ( NdA : Rien que ça ! lol Ces Première Année quand même !)

"...presque mort..."

"...sauvé par des sirènes..."

"...presque pas sa cicatrice..."

"...presque dévoré par des ours.."

"...Celui Qui A Survécu..."

"...regardez, un loup !"

Il finit par plaquer une main sur ses oreilles tout en tenant le louveteau tellement ce boudonnement le dérangeait, quand il entendit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir, et une voix glaciale retentit :

« Par Salazar, que se passe t-il ici !»

«Ah Severus, vous tombez bien ! J'allais justement me lever pour réclamer le silence !»

En effet, il avait été décidé qu'Harry ne serait officiellement présenté que le soir même de sa répartition, soit mardi prochain. (NdA : bah oui, sinon plus de suspense pour les étudiants ! XD)

Snape vint finalement s'asseoir juste à la droite de Harry ( donc sur le chaise vide ) et son arrivée fut saluée par un silence angoissé : leur Maître des Potions adoré allait-il dévorer le grand Harry Potter ? Et si oui, à quel moment : au dessert ou de suite ? Suspense, suspense !

Et, pour leur soulagement (ou pas), le professeur se contenta de s'asseoir en silence tandis qu'un plat de poulet rôti apparaissait entre le garçon et lui.

Là encore, les élèves les plus jeunes s'en mordaient les doigts : qui allait se servir le premier ? Et s'ils prenaient le même morceau, Snape mangerait-il le garçon à la place ?

Alors qu'ils prenaient les paris ( ayant pour enjeu des parts de dessert ), Harry, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de ces débats improvisés, hésitait entre éclater de rire pour de pareilles stupidités (Snape était quand même pas si terrible... si ? ) et resté planté là à regarder le plat de poulet sur la table ( il était quasiment sorti de nulle part ! ) (NdA : CHICKEN POWER ! XD j'rigole toute seule maintenant à imaginer le poulet traverser la pièce c'est malin lol ).

Il lança un regard furtif vers son voisin, qui s'était servi, et mangeait à peine, se contentant de fusiller du regard certains étudiants trop indiscrets. Le petit garçon osa demander d'une petite voix :

« C'est toujours comme ça quand il y a un nouveau dans cette école ?»

L'homme en noir se tourna vers lui et lui répondit tout en lançant un regard méprisant sur sa cicatrice :

«Non, ça c'est parce que vous êtes ... célèbre.»

Snape avait presque craché ce mot, et Harry se sentit peiné. C'est plein d'amertume qu'il répondit alors :

« J'avais rien demandé moi, et certainement pas d'être une bête de foire que tous veulent approcher ! Ils m'agaçent déjà, rien qu'à savoir que ce n'est que ma, comme vous dîtes, célébrité, qui les intéresse ! J'avais qu'un an quand c'est arrivé ! J'aurais préféré n'être que Harry, et avoir une famille, une vraie ! Pas ces... »

Il s'interrompit. Snape avait posé une main sur son épaule, et soutenait son regard redevenu doré sous sa colère. Le garçon sentit un léger fourmillement dans sa tête, et il reconnut inconsciemment la magie du professeur, et la laissa oeuvrer.

Dans son esprit les pensées et souvenirs se brusquaient sans ordre précis, sa fureur était surtout palpable, et Snape se fraya un chemin parmi ce fouillis, ordonnant la tête du garçon, l'aidant à retrouver son calme en éloignant pour un moment ses pensées sombres.

Sa part animale, elle, se laissa guider une fois sûre que cette nouvelle présence n'était pas une menace potentielle, mais suivi le moindre cheminement de la magie du professeur.

C'était comme si quelqu'un l'aidait à ranger une chambre, en rangeant tous les vêtements dans un tiroir précis de la commode, et en verrouillait momentanément certains.

Finalement Snape le libéra, et il secoua la tête, avant de finalement piquer un bon morceau de poulet qu'il se mit à manger avec avidité, suivi des rires de toute la table des professeurs qui le regardaient faire. Même le Directeur des Serpentards s'autorisa un micro-sourire, ce qui rassura le jeune garçon, toujours occupé à dévorer le pauvre volatile.

Le louveteau s'agita sur ses genoux, et alors qu'Harry allait lui en donner un bout, la main de Snape l'arrêta :

«Je crains qu'il ne soit encore un peu trop jeune pour ça, Mr Potter.»

Dumbledore fit alors apparaître une espèce de biberon remplit de lait adapté aux besoins du loup, et le lui donna, et l'aida à le lui donner.

«Ne penche pas trop...voilà. Maintenant, essaie de le mettre sur le dos, c'est ça. Tu as vu ?»

En effet, le petit animal était dorénavant blotti contre son jeune maître, et Harry lui caressait doucement, comme s'il craignait de le blesser, sa douce fourrure sur son ventre.

Toute la Grande Salle s'était tournée vers la scène, bien que les étudiants ne puissent pas voir à travers la nappe bleu nuit à étoiles de la table des professeurs qui les surplombait.

Le louveteau émettait des petis bruits de succion tandis qu'il avalait goûlument le contenu du biberon, et ses petites pattes douces s'agitaient faiblement, et ses yeux se fermaient à moitié.

L'ensemble (ou presque) des professeurs fondit en les observant, ce tableau qu'ils formaient était si attendrissant...

_Au fat si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment corriger mes chapitres après parution sans faire de bêtises...(comme poster 2 fois le même par exemple XD)_

_Allez a+ et si vous voulez m'engueuler ou autre c'est le moment XD ( j'comprendrais si vous m'lisez plus, hein^^)_

_Au fait je compte changer le nom de la fic, des idées ? Je changerais plus tard les persos principaux, chuis sûre que vous aller trouver qui j'vais mettre à la place de Fenrir^^_


End file.
